Nothing Without You
by BookmarkBella
Summary: Our favorite characters from our favorite book go on a cruise, where the boys and girls first meet, see how mindsets change and the trip turns from the worst to the best of their lives- Please read- All human original pairings :D rated m for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own twilight, a cruise ship, or a horse, but the horse part is besides the point**

**A/N: Hiya! this is my first story (can i get a collective "wahoo!") so please, bear with me and review so i can get better :D **

**This is dedicated to Ashel-13 and HaydenMcullen for inspiring me to write my own story :D**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well, let's see, we have an Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen?"

"Yep that's us" I confirmed. My two best friends and I have been counting down the days to when we will be able to enjoy strawberry daiquiris and other fruity cocktails on this seven day cruise around the Caribbean.

"Um, what kind of cabin will we be staying in?" Alice asked as she pushed her Dior sunglasses up on top or her short, spiky, black head of hair. Alice and I had met in our senior year of college when she switched roommates because her other roomie was a slob, Alice is a total neat freak, and let's not forget fashion freak too.

The information guy at the boarding dock clicked on the computer a couple of times. "Cabin 652, Ladies, It has 2 beds and one bunk bed that can be pulled out from the wall"

Alice scrunched up her nose "Are you absolutely positive that we can't upgrade to a sweet?"

"I'm sorry, all the rooms are booked, but if anything opens up ill notify you immediately" The guy looked genuinely upset for us. He had dark tanned skin that looked warm to the touch, he was rather tall, I'd say probably around 6'3, and had shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a tropical themed, short sleeved, button up shirt, and khaki shorts with brown sandals. His name tag read Jacob.

"Kay thanks, Come on Al, I'll buy you a drink once we're on the ship" Rosalie soothed Alice so she wouldn't make a scene. I had known Rosalie longer then Alice, I grew up next door to her. She was the most beautiful girl in I'd ever seen, with her long wavy blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, no one ever turned down Rosalie Hale.

"Fine, Fine" Alice huffed. We grabbed our carry on bags and went to the place where you get your boarding pass

"Thanks, Bye Jacob!" I said before getting dragged to take one of those cheesy pictures with a guy dressed up in a dolphin suit before getting on the ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We stepped into our cramped little cabin and plopped down on the two beds that were currently made up and had activity itineraries on the pillows. Alice picked one up and syarted shouting out things that we could do and what times they are

"AH! OHMIGOSH! This is perfect guys! Club for 18 and up every night starting at 9pm until 3am!" Alice said excitedly while her petite frame bounced up and down on the bed

"Alice how many times am I going to have to tell you me and dancing don't go together very well?" She rolled her eyes in a overly dramatic fashion

"Shush, you'll be fine" I stuck my tongue out at her. Rose was dumping out her makeup bag on the vanity that was attached to the wall.

"I wonder what guys we'll find here" She said looking at us through the mirror.

"Come on! I thought this was supposed to be a girls vacation Rose?!" I complained, not that finding a nice guy wouldn't be a good thing. It's just I was looking forward to time with my best girl friends, and I didn't need guys to get in the way of that.

"It is! but on the way up here I saw some exceptional man candy, that I wouldn't mind tasting" she winked

"ewww! Rose we don't need your gory details!" Alice shouted from her spot next to me

"seriously Rose, nasty, but anyways I want to go check out the ship, want to come?" I directed the question to both of them

"nah, I have some of my own exploring to do" Rose winked again, probably talking about scouting out guys that were up to her standards

"before I go anywhere this room needs to be Alice clean" she said as she emptied Clorox disinfecting wipes and a big bottle of purell onto the small table on the left of the room. I Rose and I tried to hide our giggles (unsuccessfully)

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later" I started to walk through the short narrow path to the door, where the closets were when a small hand grabbed my wrist and put a walkie-talkie in my hand

"keep in touch!" Alice smiled too sweetly, for a funny effect. I laughed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**EPOV**

I cant believe I got pulled away from work for this, joke of a vacation, with my two best friends. Yeah, I love them like brothers, but come on, they think we're going to get some serious ass on this trip, I just passed three women with silver hair that called me "son" and asked me to rub sun-tan lotion on their backs. Gross.

Just as I was walking to the elevators so I could escape from granny land, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was stunned, to say the least.

She was wearing a navy blue sun-dress that fit snugly around her breasts and flared out under the bust, and beige sandals. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes were closed and she had this wonderful look of serenity on her face, her full lips in a line. Her arms were folded on the railing and she had one leg in front of the other

"HELLOOO!? EARTH TOO EDWARD!" Emmet boomed as he smacked me on the back. I gave him a look and jerked my head in the girls direction. "Whoa, dude, she's a hottie! Go introduce yourself, player!" And he shoved me in her direction.

Oh shit, oh shit! What am I going to say?! Not that id ever been this nervous around a women. Wait, what is this, Me Edward Mason will not be speechless from a women, no matter how gorgeous she is. So I spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Edward" I leaned a side of my body on the railing and threw a crooked smile in her direction.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! sorry for the cliffy, i didnt want this chapter to get too long, i already started the next chapter and ill update soon! please keep reading and add the story to ur favorites so you can see when it updates :D**

**I LOVE MY READERS/REVIEWERS! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight *goes and cries in corner***

**Haha ! hiya-yay for me two updates in one day :D **

**I want to update this chappie to groovygals08 for being the first subscriber- Yay for you! :D you make me happy! **

**And that's all :D Read and Review please ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

Holy shit! Look at this guy, no I can't even say he's a guy, more like a Greek god! Oh wait he's talking to me… HE'S TALKING TO _ME_?! I must look like such a dumbass standing here speechless._ So say something Bella!_

"He-ey" I stammered a bit " I'm Bella, where are you from Edward?" I smiled sweetly. I couldn't believe I was doing this, actually talking to him, I'm so not like this at home.

"California, how about you?" not too far away, I thought. Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't even know this guy, and I'm already thinking of relationship circumstances. By the looks of him, he probably was just dared to come up to me or something; a guy like him doesn't just strike up a conversation with a girl like me.

"Seattle , what brings you on this vacation," Then he started explaining how his 2 best friends, Emmet and Jasper took him, but, shallow me, took that time to ogle him completely. His Bronze hair was sticking out in all directions it had tones of copper in it, I just wanted to run my hands through it. He had strong cheek-bones, a sharp cut jaw, and a perfectly straight nose. And his lips, oh gosh, they looked so soft and full, I had sudden urge to touch his face, when his velvet voice awoke me from my trance.

"Bella?"he had a look of worry plastered on his face. Did he really care?

"Hmmm?" I rocked back on my heels

"I was just asking you, who are you here with? A boyfriend maybe?" I blushed

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" I smiled a small smirk

**EPOV**

SCORE! She doesn't have a boyfriend! The little smirk on her face was adorable. And just then the little dream bubble I was floating in with Bella popped, I herd static voices coming from her little satchel that was hanging across her perfect body.

"Excuse me for a second Edward" she smiled and I could see the apology in her deep brown eyes. She pulled a small walkie-talkie out of her bag, like the ones jasper insisted we bring.

"CHHHHHH (the static) Bella, Come in, Belllaaaa! CHHHH" the voice of a girl sang Bella's name. I could hear that there was loud music in the backround.

"yes, Alice?" Bella said calmly.

"ROSE TURN THAT DOWN! Woops, sorry I didn't realize I was talking into this doo-hicky" the girl called Alice giggled, and the music subsided."You need to come to the cabin so we can get you ready for diner slash clubbing!"

"Kay, I'll be there soon" She sighed and I saw a flash of annoyance on her face Then she turned to me and said "That's who I'm with, my two best friends Rose and Alice" she smiled brilliantly; she must really like these girls. And then it came to me, three of them, three of us, we could get together and hang out perfectly!

She started to say bye and walk away but I interrupted her "Hey wait, Bella, since there are three of each of our groups, maybe later tonight, we could meet up?" She grinned the same grin as when she mentioned her girl friends, and nodded

"That sounds great" then she did something I didn't expect from her, she stepped closer to me, and her hand reached down to my pants pocket, my breathing hitched, but then, she took the walkie-talkie out of my pocket by the antenna. Wow, that was a rush. And she changed the station on the radio so it matched hers.

"Kay, so now we can contact each other, so I'll see you later Edward" she smiled, and I mirrored her expression with a crooked smile of my own.

"I'll look forward to it" and then I reached down took her hand and kissed it, and I let my lips linger on her skin for a bit. She blushed, I loved to see her blush, she looked so adorable with the different shades of pink on her cheeks.

**BPOV**

A jolt of electricity pulsed through my body when his lips touched my skin. I walked away and about halfway down the hall I heard the familiar static of the walkie-talkie so I took it out of my bag, getting ready to tell Alice or Rose to: shut the hell up I'm on my way!

But instead I heard a soft voice saying "Edward where are you? Emmet got us some cigars for before diner" Edward… _my_ Edward? Oh wait, I set his station to the same as ours so the girls and I can hear everything they say to each other. Oh gosh!

"CHHHHHH. AHA! THESE THINGS ARE AWESOME. Over and out. CHHHHH" boomed a voice from another walkie-talkie. Then I heard the smooth velvet voice of my Edward. Don't ask me why I took to calling him my…I'm a little freaked out myself.

"CHHHHHHH. Yes guys, I'm coming! I got caught up with this beautiful girl named Bella, and I set a date for us later tonight. CHHHHHHHHH." he continued "Oh and we are set on the same walkie-talkie station as them so they can hear everything we say" I could hear the grin on his face. He definitely meant for me to hear that. I barley know the boy and he's already got me flustered. I could feel the heat rush to my face and I was sure I was a bright shade of crimson right now.

Oh crap, that means Alice and Rose are listening to this too! I turned off the walkie to save myself from further embarrassment, and I sprinted to our cabin door, whipped out the key and shoved it in the little slot. I barged into the room and got wide eyed stares for Alice, clad in a towel around her body and wrapped around her head, and Rose, in a white fluffy bathrobe blow drying her hair. Both the stares turned into smiles and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped down and turned on the water, But I heard loud banging, probably from Rose and muffled shouting's of curses and "We'll get you when you come out!"'S

In the shower, I took the time to think. It really seems like Edward and I hit it off, but I haven't dated in a while, and I'm still a virgin, but with looks like that, he must not be, and that's pretty intimidating. I brushed off the feeling, took a deep breath and prepared myself for torture of unlimited questions and, yet again, being pokes with assorted tools that Alice uses on my face to make me look like a Barbie doll. But I have to Admit, she does a damn good job, most of the time.

I explained everything that happened with Edward, and the plans we'd set up for later. Alice was thrilled. Rose on the other hand, was skeptical.

"These guys better not be asses Bella, or I'll kill you" she winked. I think she was really pumped up on the inside though. By the time they were done it was just about the time to make our way down to dinner. My hair was half up half down; the part that was down was in soft curls that framed the bottom half of my face my make up looked flawless, what would I do without these girls? I was wearing a corset top, that Alice forced me into getting on one of our dreaded shopping trips and skinny jeans with the death traps that Rose knew and loved as "high heeled shoes".**(Link to the pictures on my profile)** Alice had her hair in her trademark spiky look and was in a casual purple floral dress, and black heels. And Rose looked like a super model, as usual, in a black mini skirt and a red quarter sleeved shirt with the shoulders cut out in little wedges, and patent leather read "death traps".

I had to admit, we looked smoking hot.

**EPOV**

I went back to the room with Bella on my mind. I wondered what her friends were like and if the guys would like them, I knew already I liked Bella, a lot more then I should for someone I met 10 minutes ago.

I showered and got ready; I put on my favorite spray deodorant: Axe; Touch.

I explained to Jasper and Emmet the deal for the night over cigars, in the living area of our sweet. All three of us come from extremely wealthy families. In the sweet we all have our own bedroom and right out the door there is the living space with a grand piano, a huge couch and the wall opposite of the couch is just a window so we can see out onto the ocean, it's breathtaking.

We headed down to the main dining room and had a three course meal; it's a casual dress night, hence only three courses.

Once we were done with dinner, we were walking along the main hallway outside one of the jazz lounges and I decided to "talkie" Bella. I switched on the station and spoke into it. "Hey Bella, its Edward, are you girls still eating?"

"CHHHHHH. Yeah, what's up? CHHHHHHH?" I heard her intoxicating sing-song voice through the static

"Where are you? We can meet up" I smiled, even though she couldn't see it, I hoped I wasn't sounding too pushy. Emmet and Jasper we trailing a little behind and on each side of me, as I waited for Bella's response.

"CHHHHHH. Look straight. CHHHHHHH" and I did and three of the most attractive looking ladies I had ever seen had been staring straight at us. I heard Emmet's breathing speed up as he drank in the sight of them and Jasper stop breathing all together. I felt my eyes Bulge out of my head at the sight of Bella in that outfit. _Holy shit!_

This is going to be a long, lust-filled, night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! I hope you liked the second chapter, subscribe and review please! **

**LOVE MY READERS/REVIEWERS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its glorious characters :[**

**BookMarkBella strikes again! Don't get used to all this fast updating business kids! Just because I'm out of school for one day doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!**

**Hehe. Just kidding :D This chapter is for my friend Amanda who reads fanfics and sends me all the good ones :D Yay for you Shmandy jay!.**

**Anyways Add this to your favorites and REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now…. Where were we? **

**Oh I think I remember ;]**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

The guys will _definitely_ like them. "WHAT THE FUCK!? Alice!?" Emmet boomed.

"you know _her?_ Jasper said in a hushed tone.

"YES I KNOW HER! She's my baby sister! Jas you've met her before!" Jasper took a long look at Alice, he squinted his eyes together and finally said.

"Hmph, I guess I do know her" he smiled "I just don't remember her looking like that!" and he sauntered over to a mortified Alice.

"Dude, get the HELL away from my little sister" he put emphases on the word "hell" and he stomped over to where the girls were standing. I walked slowly over to the group and drank in the sight of the stunning Bella. Her hair was pulled back so you could see her eyes, and done in curls on the bottom. Then comes the outfit, a whole other story, she looked so tempting in her blue corset with the single gem in between her breasts and ruffles on either side. Her cleavage was peeking out of the top of the corset. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that's hugged her curves perfectly, and heels that made it look as if her legs went on for days. _delicious_, I thought.

She looked up at me through her long thick lashes and for a split second I thought about making a scene by throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back to the sweet. "Well isn't this quit the coincidence ?" she motioned her hands toward the bickering Emmet and Alice, and the laughing Rosalie and Jasper.

"Yeah, I knew Emmet had a sister named Alice, I guess it just didn't register in my head" She laughed and I sounded like bells chiming

"well let's enjoy the show" she smiled and glanced toward the rest of the group. I shook my head, I was not wasting valuable time with Bella on stupid Emmet and his … stupid-ness.

"I have a better idea" I said so softly that only she could hear it. Then I smirked and my hand motion to the piece of art on the wall. I took her hand in mine and lead her, slowly, over to the painting on the ships interior wall, as I babbled about art, and what I thought about the piece.

**BPOV**

What the hell is he trying to do. Is his "better idea" actually to talk to me about art? If so I was completely wrong about this guy and I want to go back to the cabin. But I knew he must have something up his sleeve. He quickly glanced back, to make sure our friends weren't watching us.

Then, he tugged me through the hallway of crowded people and I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Edward!" I laughed "I can't run in these shoes!" he took advantage of that, not that I didn't like it. He took a step back and scooped me up bridal style and started running, and swerving around people. We made a short stop and he looked both ways like a mischievous child that just stole a cookie before diner time. That made me start a whole other fit of laughter he opened a heavy "employees only" door, wich snapped me out of my carefree manner.

"Edward-we're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught!" he simple looked down and gave me a crooked smile, which looked as if he was saying "we'll be fine! Have some fun!" so I shut up and ha ran up two more flights of stairs until he opened a door to a hallway with a bunch of fancy looking cabin doors. He put me down on the floor, and put one finer over his mouth, as if the make the "shhhhhh" sound. And I complied.

Was he going to take me to his cabin? With my virginal status I was COMPLETLEY not ready for that. Did he really think I was that easy? A felt a frown glide onto my face. Edward must have seen it because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I had no idea why, but I had such a great trust in him in that moment. Trust that I took other people _years_ to build. It freaked me out that I was feeling that. So I politely loosened my grip on his hand, I hadn't realized how tight I'd been holding on. He got that the loosening meant "let go of me" and let go.

We stopped at a beige door with a mail bin and a doorbell. He slid the key in and the door clicked open. "Edward I really-"

"Bella do you trust me?" he looked at me with such emotion in his eyes, I almost cried. I looked down at the carpeted floor. He put his index finger under my chin and guided my head up so that my eyes could meet his "do you?"

"Yeah, I do" I said, unsure of myself.

"I promise you I'm not going to try anything, I'm not that much of a skank" which made me laugh. And he pressed on finger to my mouth so I would shut up. Then I took his hand and he lead me into his sweet.

**EPOV**

I realize she most likely thinks I'm trying to get into her pants. Which, in my defence- I am not! I just really want to talk to her- alone without any disturbances. So I used one of the perks of having the main bedroom: the terrace on top of it. I smirked just thinking of it, I hoped she likes it.

I led her in and I heard her gasp, I turned and she said "this is gorgeous!" and she sat down at the piano bench and started playing chopsticks.

"you're a professional, love" I saw he back stiffen at that, but then she relaxed herself and played another round of chopsticks

"do you play?" she asked turning her torso to me

"yep, all my life" Then she swung one leg over the bench and stood up on it and then she sat down on the top of the piano of itself and dangled her legs of of the side where the keys weren't there. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"well," she motioned to the piano" let's hear it" I held out a finger wich meant "one minute" and I went into my camera and grabbed the old Polaroid camera I had brought for the trip. I came back out quietly, and noticed her serene face on, she must be thinking. I snapped the picture, but I guess she didn't hear it and she kept sitting there on my piano, deep in thought. The camera spit out th picture and I put it in my pocket and placed the camera under the piano and started playing my personal favorite- Claire de Lune.

I finished the song and she was looking at me with adoration in her eyes. I hoped she felt that way. I grinned my biggest smile at her and she gave me a small closed mouth smile. I took her hand, got up from the bench and, while still holding her hand, made my way over to the side that she was sitting on. Her legs were parted enough for me to stand in between them. I took both of her hands in mine and put them on top of each other and the I kissed them.

She took her hands away from mine. I thought I was being too pushy, so I started to turn to move away, but then she put both of her hands on each of my clean shaven cheeks and kissed me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hehehe. Surprised Edward? Hehehe **

**Third update of the day. Your welcome! **

**I just wanted to let you all know im starting a new story called "Dear Mom and Dad" **

**Check it out :D**

**I LOVE MY READERS/REVIEWERS … don't forget to subscribe :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

**Hi,hi! I have excellent news! Remember my friend Amanda who I mentioned earlier!? Well guess what!? **

**SHES GONNA BE MY BETA! WAHOO! **

**This Chappie goes out to my beautiful twin sister Allie whos pen name is ilovemegan (megan is me) hehehehe. I LOVE YOU BABE!**

**I just wanted all of you guys to know it makes my heart grow a little bit bigger every time I get a subscription or a review, so thanks to all of those who did those two things! Oh I almost forgot my first and foremost rule: READ! **

**Kay so- Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**APOV**

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I was definitely pissed. My big obnoxious brother was not supposed to be on _my_ getaway vacation!

"Hey Ali, don't be mad at me! I had no idea you were going to be here!" I'm _sure_ my mom sent him to spy on me! UGH! This is so typical Cullen Family.

Emmett made his adorable pouty face and got down on both knees. "Alice!" he whined, "Don't be mad at me, we've always gotten along like peas and carrots! Let's have a good vacation!" I couldn't deny him. Plus, luck was on his side. Jasper was with him. I'd always had a small thing for Jasper. I looked him up and down, from his shaggy blonde hair down his tall build to his shiny black Prada shoes. Whoa! PRADA SHOES!?

I was right all along; Jasper is perfect for me.

"Fine, fine. Let's have a good vacation!" I mocked him in a deep and goofy voice. Emmett jumped up and gave me a big bear hug. "Em, can't breathe!" He let go, but Jasper took his place and linked his arm with mine

"Milady" he said. I giggled

"Oh Jaz, we have a lot to catch up on." I sighed and he smiled and Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and I walked into the nearest Jazz lounge.

**EMPOV**

After Alice decided to let go of the fact that we were both on the ship on some bizarre coincidence, we headed into a dark jazz lounge, lit only by candles on the small round table that fit about three, you could squeeze four, and I definitely wanted to squeeze if I was sitting next to Rosalie. I knew Alice had hot friends, because I knew Bella, and most of her high school friends were pretty hot too. But, Alice never introduced me to Rosalie.

"So Rosalie, how do you know Alice, here?" I gestured to Alice, who had Jasper whispering in her ear. I really couldn't care less if they had a thing, as long as they were both happy.

"Through Bella." she said while picking at a cuticle, looking bored. This irked me. Any girl I'm with shall never be bored, especially Rosalie Hale. So I looked away and thought for a minute. EURIKA!

I leaned toward her so I could whisper in her ear, the boat shook a bit so I stumbled a little closer to her than I wanted to; I mean we only just met. "Look, this isn't really my scene. You want to go somewhere better?" She nodded curtly. I gave Alice a little wave so she knew I was leaving, and she waved back. I took Rosalie's hand and pulled her up, but I let go, because she didn't seem like the type of girl who would hold my hand even if I were her boyfriend.

We walked to the nearest elevator and I pressed 6. There were two kids in the elevator, they were trying to hide it, but they were holding a Whoopi cushion behind their backs. I heard the unmistakable sound of a huge fart and I laughed out loud. Rose glared at them and then at me and I instantly shut up. Once the two boys were out of the elevator Rose doubled over in laughter, followed by me doing the same.

When the elevator dinged, Rose had a straight face on again; this girl had my head spinning in circles. She took my hand and grinned at me; I mirrored her expression, and looked down at our entwined fingers. We walked out and down the corridor to the sports bar where a bunch of screaming middle aged men had set up shop. Rose looked around and lead me to the bar stools. She hoisted herself up and crossed her legs so she wouldn't show anything; she _was_ wearing a short skirt.

"Let's play quarters" she exclaimed. "I've never played but you can teach me"

"I'm game!" I grinned. I ordered two rounds of shots and two shot glasses. I explained the rules and gave her a demo of how to do it. "Kay the point is to flick your quarter into the opposite persons cup. If it doesn't go in, you drink. Whoever gets shitfaced first loses and the winner gets… a kiss?"

"Okay, let's do this!" she had her game face on. He face was wearing a beautifully devious smirk. I bet she thought she would be good. I knew I would win. My college days were filled with games of quarters.

We played and of course I won, but I hadn't realized how much of a light weight Rosalie was. She was completely drunk. So I had to take her back up to my room. I wasn't going to try anything with her, who do you think I am? A perv? Absolutely not!

So I took her up to the suite, the back way so she wouldn't have to face the humiliation of being called "the drunk girl who got carried upstairs by the big idiot" by everyone on the ship for the rest of the vacation.

She was slurring some pretty dirty things. I liked Rose drunk. I pretty much just laughed at her and muttered "Shhhhhh baby" on the way up. I laid Rose down outside the suite door, opened it a crack and yelled "HELLO?!" No answer. Coast was clear. Rose was hiccupping and laughing at nothing outside. I picked her up, bridal style, and went to my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, which had been made ready for sleep by the maid.

Trying not to look, and holding my breath at her gorgeous body I slid the black piece of fabric down her legs and the top over her head. She was wearing a black lace thong with a matching black lace bra. I couldn't lie, it was the sexiest sight I'd ever seen, but she was seriously drunk, and my mother taught me better. "Emmy! What about that kissy, baby boy?!"

"I'm sorry Rosie, You have to sleep, we'll save that for another time" I caressed her cheek and within five minutes she was fast asleep. I grabbed a spare blanket from off the floor, stripped down to my boxers, and went out into the living space to sleep on the couch.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AW! Gentlemanly Emmet. I'm saving more of the funny drunken stuff for Jasper in honor of my fabulous beta Amanda! THERE WILL BE MORE E/B NEXT CHAPPIE! I hope you liked it follow my 3 rules please! (.subscribe)**

**All of you should check out my other story Dear Mom and Dad. You'd be my best friend!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight…. But I do own Twilight the two disc special addition DVD!! WHAT NOW!?**

**Hi again :] sorry for the wait I was getting into Dear Mom And Dad XD (that's my other story.. go read it) **

**Claps for anyone who reads/reviews/subscribes ! **

**Enjoy! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV **

This was definitely not an everyday thing for me, but Edward was different. He evoked a whole new set of feelings inside of me that I never experienced before.

The kiss wasn't urgent or forced. It was tender and gentle. He broke the kiss, which made me happy actually; I didn't want to feel rushed into this. We just looked at each other for a minute before he took a step backward, took my hand, and I jumped off of the piano. He led me through a narrow hall with photographs of palm trees and tropical birds, and through a door.

"Edward…" I warned. Was he really going to try something like this with me? I'd told him I trusted him. I didn't think he would try to get in my pants after one kiss. He gave me a reassuring look, and with that I gave in. I did trust him, completely.

He locked the door and my heart raced. He kept the lights off, so I really couldn't see things that weren't within my reach. We passed two doors on the wall that I assumed were closets, a small round table with informational papers about the ship stacked in a neat pile, a bed with the comforter turned down and two small chocolates on the white pillow.

When I wasn't paying attention, I tripped on the corner of the bed "Ow!" I yelped. Edward whipped his body around to face me, his eyes filled with concern. My free hand was cupping my knee.

"Oh no, are you alright? Here this will be better, it's dark, I should've put the lights on I'm so sorry" he babbled, and with that he scooped me up bridal style and carried me to a glass door, opening up to a balcony.

"Edward, this isn't necessary, I'll be fine. The worst that will happen is a bruise!" I protested, but he ignored me and just smirked. On the balcony there were a few outdoor lounging chairs, and a set of stairs. He walked up them slowly and once we got to the top he set me down. We were on the flat top of the ship. It had a huge hot tub in the middle of the space that could probably fit maybe even twelve people. Around it there were sets of cushioned outdoor lounge chairs and little round tables.

He walked over to one of the lounge chairs and sat down, he patted a spot next to him, motioning for me to come over, so I did. He took my hand and turned it over so my palm was facing upwards. He traced the lines of my palm.

"You will live a long happy life… you will fall in love young" he paused and looked at me seriously "and you will have a big swimming pool in your backyard" he kissed the middle of my palm. "People usually spit on your hand when they say that, but I thought that would be rude." He grinned, I giggled

"You really believe in all that crap?" I asked, while scrunching up my nose.

"Absolutely, every word" he grinned. The night progressed in relaxed conversation. We spoke about our home life, movies, music, and jobs, anything you could think of. He even got me to admit my middle name, Marie. And when he said "Isabella Marie Swan" out loud, I almost fainted it sounded so good flowing from his lips.

In return, I found out his full name is Edward Anthony Mason. As the conversation progressed, our bodies ended up shifting so that we were looking upwards into the night sky, lying down. His arm was around me and my arm was resting on his firm, toned stomach, and my head was on his chest.

"I never realized how much more stars there are out there, especially compared to home. It's really beautiful," I said. He kissed my hair

"Mhm" he mumbled, and started humming a relaxing melody, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep

**EPOV**

I heard her breathing deepen and I lifted my neck so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her pouty lips were parted slightly. She looked like an angel. I could watch her sleep forever. I don't know why this girl had such an impact on me. I never felt this way toward any girl I'd met before. I know, cheesy, but it's true.

My humming subsided, and my eyelids were suddenly heavy. I wrapped my arms around Bella and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**BPOV**

The sun had woken me up that morning. It was shining brilliantly. I looked up and saw something even more brilliant, Edwards face. He was sleeping; he looked so peaceful. I sat up carefully, not wanting to wake him, and took in the scene around me.

I was with a gorgeous man, because of his body _and_ his mind, in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean, with my two best friends. Two best friends… Oh gosh, Alice and Rose! They're probably wondering where the hell I am!

"Morning, love" I turned and looked at him. He ran a hand through his unruly bronze locks.

"Hi" I smiled "I have to go, Alice and Rose are probably looking for me," I said apologetically, as I started to get up. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wait, have breakfast with me?" he asked.

"I really can't, I'm sorry. Keep your walkie on, I'll call you later?" I said in a questioning tone. He sighed then nodded, and with that he got up too. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his nose in my hair, and then kissed my fore head.

"I'm looking forward to it" he let me go, and threw a crooked grin in my direction, then took my hand in his, and we walked down back into the suite.

Once we got out of his room we saw Alice's brother, Emmett, clad in only boxers with tomatoes on them, passed out on the couch of the living space. His head shot up and he looked around frantically until he saw us, and he smile mischievously.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" he hollered. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes. Then we heard a distant disgruntled groan. Edward raised one eyebrow at Emmett, and Emmett smacked a hand on his forehead, while mumbling something incoherent.

Then Rose sluggishly walked down the hall wrapped in a thin white bed sheet, you could see the black of her bra through it. She hadn't looked up, so I assumed she didn't even realize we were there.

"Emmett, I feel like shit. We better not have done anything last night, or I'll kill you with my bear hands," she mumbled

"We didn't Rose, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, _ever_" I felt like I was intruding on a private moment between the two of them, so I looked away uncomfortably.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" it must have finally hit Rose that there were other people in the room. Her eyes immediately went to Edward finger's entwined with mine. She smirked, winced, and rubbed her fore head as if someone had just thrown something at her. "Em, I need an Advil," she demanded. He stretched his bare arms over his head and his muscles flexed while he yawned loudly.

"Bathroom counter, babe" Rose _never_ let anyone call her babe_._ I was shocked. Rose turned her back to us and readjusted the sheet so that it hooded her head and wrapped around the back of her body.

"Oh and by the way, Bella you are giving me ultimate details when we get back to the room," she hollered, not turning her head, while walking back down the hallway and into one of the doors.

I said my goodbyes to Edward and Emmett, and walked down the stairs to our cabin. Of course, I tripped and fell, but not onto the floor, into warm, muscular arms. I looked up and saw the familiar copper toned skin and shaggy brown hair, complete with his cruise employee uniform and name tag that read Jacob.

"Umm, hi" I said breathlessly as he propped me up on my feet.

"Hey! Fancy running into you here" his grin stretched cheek-to-cheek. I smiled shyly and looked at my feet. I was still in heels and the outfit I had worn last night, oh no! My makeup had probably run and my hair would be in knots, gah! I have to go back to the cabin and change!

"Yeah, listen I'm late for something, I- er - need to meet someone, so… um, I'll catch up with you later, bye!" I rambled.

"By any chance would this 'someone' be your boyfriend?" He questioned

"Uh, no, my friend Alice… anyway I _really _have to go so…" I said apologetically as I waved and carefully walked down two more flights of stairs, to our cabin. I walked in to see a pissed off Alice standing, one hip jutting out with a hand resting on it, and tapping her foot. She was sporting jean shorts and a v-neck t-shirt over her zebra print string bikini. Her hair was tied back in a short pony tail and her limited addition Dior sunglasses were resting atop her head.

"Where the _hell_ have you been! And where is Rose!? I didn't expect you guys to be sleeping with people on the first night! Especially _you_ Bella!" she shouted.

"Ali, Ali, Ali! I did_ not_ sleep with Edward, well I did, but not sexually, like, actual sleeping went on. The farthest we went was a kiss, but with no tongue! So calm down! Oh, and Rose and Emmett did some partying, she slept in his room, in her underwear! And from the looks of it she has a killer hang over, so I don't know when we'll see her next but don't worry about it. Em's being a complete gentleman" I smiled "Let me get cleaned up and then we'll go eat, and find things to do on the beautiful day at sea!" I was full out grinning now, as I skipped to the bathroom.

"Someone's in a fabulous mood!" Alice sang, "Did you have a good night? I want details!"

"Kay, at breakfast" I agreed, and closed the bathroom door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wow… that was pretty long, for me at least, I stopped there, but I'm starting the next chap, like, now. so don't worry my loves! **

**3 words, even though I'm pretty sure you already know what they are, .Subscribe!**

**I LOVE YOUS!! **

**And deleted scenes from twilight XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Heya! This one goes out to my ah-mazing friends Amanda (also my beta) and Debbie, who helped me think up ideas for the next few chapters! I really love my girlies :] **

**So, without further ado, I hope you like this chapter. **

**P/S- .SUBSCRIBE! **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

After a quick shower, I swapped the corset and skinny jeans for a midnight blue bikini under a light blue crew neck tee shirt, jean shorts, and dark blue flip-flops, which was a great improvement from last night's heels. I put gel in my hair and threw it up in a messy bun, and topped off the whole look with aviator sunglasses that I borrowed from Rose.

"Cute" Alice muttered mindlessly, she was scanning the daily itinerary "I think the dance club is going to come in handy tonight" she smiled mischievously.

"Wahoo" I muttered as I whirled around my finger. Alice rolled her eyes. "Lets go eat I'm starving," I whined. She agreed and led the way to the elevators.

By the time we got to the buffet on the pool deck, there were only a few stray bagels left over from breakfast, so we opted for lunch, and went to explore the beauty of unlimited access to fabulous food. We decided we'd meet at a table in the corner next to a window.

We sat down on the pattern of brightly colored fish that was on the chairs. "Spill" Alice ordered. I drew in a deep breath and began summarizing the activities of last night, into this morning.

"It was all so romantic, like in the movies, and I hate sounding like a love crazed, hormonal teenager, but that's what it was. Perfect. I don't know how far it's going to go, I really like him, I mean it's nothing official yet, but I can't help but thinking what we will do when the cruise ends…" I bit my lip nervously.

"Don't worry about that now, just have fun with it! And if it's meant to be, it'll work itself out." She smiled reassuringly. "But seriously, Bella- only _one_ kiss! I expected more from you, you did learn from the best" she smiled, and I laughed.

"Well what about you and Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh. My. Lord. That boy has _lips_! We went to one of the jazz lounges and caught up for a while, with lots of flirting included, and ended up in our cabin, on my bed, with a heavy make out session" She used a hand to fan her face for dramatic effect.

"Oh gosh" I winked at her playfully "That must have been… fun."

"Oh it was" she grinned. We spoke about our plans for the day, deciding on lounging by the pool, but were rudely interrupted.

"Hi, what's your name?" a medium height man with freckles across his nose, blonde hair that spiked up and blue eyes. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't anywhere near Edward, Jasper, or Emmett.

"I'm Bella and this is Alice" I motioned to Alice who was giving his outfit a once over, for the second time.

"Newton. _Mike_ Newton._"_ I stifled a laugh at the Bond reference. He stood there awkwardly, and when I thought he was about to leave, he started up again.

"So, Bella, Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." Did he honestly just use one of the cheesiest pick-up-lines ever on me?

"I… uh" I was speechless, what could I say that wasn't going to hurt his feelings? I looked at Alice wide eyed for help, she had a hand clamped on her mouth and one over her stomach. Then, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, coming to my rescue.

"Actually, I do, and I suggest you find your way out _very_ fast" the velvety voice that I had been growing very fond of, sneered. Mikes face twisted into a glare, in Edward's direction, his hands balled into fists, and he huffed away.

I pulled Edward down in the seat next to me and hugged him tightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are my savior!" I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, love." He winked at me as Jasper made his way around the table to take the seat next to Alice. They shared a chaste peck on the lips, and smiled at each other.

"What are you two doing here, and where the _hell_ is Rosalie and Emmett?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"When we left the room Emmett was going to take a shower and Rose was sleeping. I wonder what happened with them last night," Edward pondered.

"Who knows, this _is _Emmett we're dealing with" Alice rolled her eyes. We decided that we would wait for the others together, and go with the original plan to sunbathe by the pool.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We picked four chairs in a very sunny area on the left of the pool, and a couple of rows back to avoid screaming, splashing children. Alice pulled out the tanning oil, insisting I needed to work on my color. I stripped down to the bikini and I heard Edwards breathing hitch. I smirked. It was great knowing I had that kind of effect on him, so I decided I would take advantage of it.

I rubbed down my front with tanning oil, but the back, oh the back; I simply could not reach it! I smirked to myself before looking over my shoulder at a smoldering Edward.

"Edward?" I amped up the innocence in my voice.

"Yes?" He looked up eagerly.

"Do you think you could get my back? I can't reach" I batted my lashes at him, sat down on the plastic beach chair, back facing Edward, and looked at him expectantly. He caught my hint and picked up the bottle of oil, squirted some in his hands and went to work.

His hands touching my skin was an indescribable feeling, if this is the reaction he got out of me from just touching my back, I wondered what it would feel like if he touched anywhere else. My eyes closed as he rubbed under the straps of my bikini top and down my back. Once he was done, he kissed the back of my neck, and I shivered, and it was definitely wasn't from cold weather.

"Thanks" I breathed out. He chuckled and took his shirt off, revealing his toned stomach and chest, it was godly. The rest of the day was rather relaxing, I read and tanned. We all pretty much did the same. There was occasional chatter between the four of us, but it wasn't strained, it was a perfect day, with the perfect people.

It was about four o'clock when Rose and Emmett came up to meet us. Emmett was in a "wife beater" tank top and swim shorts. Rose was in her signature red bikini under one of Emmett's white tee shirts, which, of course, was so huge on her it looked like a dress, and very-large black sun glasses. Her hair was disheveled, but in a sexy way, and it was in an extreme side part.

She plopped herself down on the end of my lounge chair, and leaned back so that he back was pressed against my shins.

"Hello darling" She said.

"How do you feel?" Alice said.

"I've been better" Rose replied. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Just hanging out" Jasper responded, popping into the conversation.

"Well ladies, it's getting late and we have to get ready!" Alice clapped her petite hands twice. I groaned, and Rosalie picked at her nails. Alice leaned up to Jasper to give him a kiss, and she smiled at him. I threw all of our stuff into Alice's oversized tote bag. Edward got up and gave me a long hug, while nuzzling and kissing my hair. Rose and Emmett embraced while he whispered something to her.

We left them with promises to keep our walkie talkies on, and went back to the room for "torture Bella time." We took turns in the shower and Alice and Rose got ready first. Alice wore a purple high skirt that went up to bellow her bust, with a patent leather wide black belt and a teal spaghetti-string tank top. Her hair was in her signature spiky bob. Rose was sporting a brown scoop-neck tunic and dark-washed skinny jeans, both of them in different styled heels. They dressed me in a purple spaghetti strap top with white patterns on it, it had two brown beads on the straps and was princess cut **(a/n: if you don't know what princess cut is, ** **it's when shirts have that hem line under the bust, and then flow out… google it)** I wore a brown cardigan and beige slacks that were like skinny jeans and patent leather pumps. My make up was natural looking, my hair was wavy, and down, I had one braid on the right side of my head.

We knew how to clean up well.

**EPOV**

It was about six o'clock, and time to go to the bar with the boys. I wore a white polo with jeans and sandals.

"Come on, you guys are such girls… you take forever!" I whined, as Emmett came up behind me and slapped the back of my head.

"I wouldn't be talking pretty boy, you're the one who gets your eyebrows waxed" Emmett taunted. That is true, but I believe in proper male grooming.

"Yeah but at least it doesn't look like I have ferrets on my face, like someone I know" I retorted.

"Who, Bella?" I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me

"I know you think she's hot, I heard about you and her in high school" I smirked knowing he couldn't get out of this one. Alice and Emmett lived two towns away from where Rosalie and Bella had lived, and the four of them met through sports, but Alice and Bella weren't close until they became roommates in college.

"You're just mad I got to her first," he pouted like a little boy that just got told he couldn't have a cookie before diner. I grinned at my victory, as Jasper walked into the room.

"Let's go guys, I'm parched" Jasper said as he lead the way down to the lounge. Once we got there we strategically picked a set of chairs close to the bar, to get our drinks in maximum speed. I waved the waiter over.

"I'll have a mint mojito, please," I ordered

"Scotch" Jasper said.

"I'll have a peach martini," Emmett ordered with a smile. Jasper and I stifled laughs, physically Emmett was the most masculine guy you could find, but when it came to things like music, movies, drinks, and any other things like that, he was very… feminine. "What? They're good!" and with that Jasper and I were cracking up. The waiter left with our orders, and we got to talking.

"So what went on with you and Rose?" Jasper inquired as he popped one of the complimentary pretzels in his mouth.

"We played quarters, she got wasted, I took her back up to our room, and let her sleep in my room," he said blankly, avoiding eye contact with either of us. Jasper and I looked at each other wide eyed. Emmett was my cousin, never in my time of hanging out with him, had I seen him get a girl drunk, and not take advantage of the situation.

"Really?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. Emmett nodded, and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I like her, more than those other hoes at home. I didn't want to fuck it up" he looked like he was in pain, despite Emmett's feminine side, he didn't like to share his feelings, even though I swear I saw him cry when he forced me into watching Titanic with him.

"So, what about you and Bella?" Jasper changed the subject for Emmett's sake.

"She's great," I said simply.

"Bull shit!" Emmett called me out "I saw you and her walk out from your room this morning."

"Yeah, but nothing happened. We came back here last night and talked, we ended up falling asleep on the terrace." I defended Bella and I.

"BAHAHA… wait, that's a joke right?" Emmett said. My face stayed straight "_Dude_, that's so not like you… you didn't even make out with her?" he asked seriously, and I shook my head. He went wide eyed. "Wow, who knew Edward Cullen could keep his pants on for one whole night?" Jasper laughed and I glared at them.

"Well, Jas, what about you and Alice, hmm?" I said

"Oh, um… Well, wewentbacktoherroomandmadeout" He said mega fast, it was kind of awkward, being Emmett is her older brother. Emmett's laughter echoed through the lounge, and Jasper blushed.

"Don't give what you can't take buddy!" Emmett boomed.

The waiter appeared with our drinks, and we sucked them down and ordered seconds, chatting mindlessly along the way.

Before we knew it we were on our fifth set of drinks, and feeling pretty drunk. "Guys! Alice was saying about that dance-y thingy! We gotta go!" Emmett shouted excitedly. Jasper pumped his fist in the air.

"Lesgo!" He slurred, I followed my two friends out of the lounge and to the dance club. It was dark, and neon lights were shooting around the room. We sat at the bar and Emmett ordered three shots. We threw them back, the bartender kept them coming. We were shouting words at each other when Jasper said "Let's go bust-a-move!" and he ran into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing like Napoleon Dynamite. I wobbled over to the dance floor and shuffled my feet, when brown hair appeared in front of me. Bella!

I placed my hands on her hips and swayed mine side to side, with the beat of some raunchy rap music. She ground her hips into me and I moaned, he grip I had on her waist tightened. I pulled her closer to me and buried my nose in her hair, but it wasn't the sweet strawberry scent I had become used to, it was more like a coconut. Maybe she just switched shampoos. She dropped down into a crouching position and moved her body slowly, back up against mine. When she was back to our grinding position, I brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed it, then I moved up to suck on the delicious flesh of her neck, she tasted a bit different from the kiss we shared yesterday. I heard her moan, she turned around, wedged her leg between mine and kept with the rhythm as she kissed me, tongue first, this did not taste like Bella either, and, hell, she was a bad kisser, but I was dead drunk, so I went along with it and moaned into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Bella" the face-sucking abruptly stopped.

"I am _not_ Bella!"

**BPOV**

We were finished with diner, and wanted to meet up with the boys and go dancing, but we couldn't get a hold of them. We kept trying the walkie talkies, but no one answered.

"Ugh! Irresponsible boys!" Alice pouted.

"Calm down, Al. Let's just go to the dance club and see if they're there" I soothed. We made our way to the dance club, which you could hear from down the hall. There was a bar on the far left corner, and couches all around. There were steps lining the dance floor, which lit up different colors. The lights were off, except for the neon spotlights that projected all over the room. Alice burst out laughing, her finger pointing to the middle of the dance floor. I followed her finger and saw Jasper dancing like a complete lunatic in the middle of the dance floor. Alice went to go see what was going on with him. Rose saw Emmett sitting at the bar, so she went to go get him.

I was left alone, looking for Edward. I scanned the crowd of sweaty people dancing provocatively, when I spotted Edward, who happened to be one of the provocative dancers. This short brunette was practically dry-humping him. I was furious. We weren't an item or anything, but I thought we shared something special last night, I wondered if he was mad that I didn't go farther with him, so he gave up and moved on to some other girl. Then the skank turned around and shoved her tongue down Edward throat. I was appalled. How could he do this to me?

I saw them push away from each other and start talking. Then Edward looked my way and waved his arms in the air franticly, trying to get my attention. I could barely hear him calling my name over the blaring speakers, but I turned and ran out of the room, wiping a tear from my cheek.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So? If you have any ideas/requests for what you want to happen- tell me in a review! **

**I hope you guys liked it, and remember when you READ, REVIEW, AND SUBSCRIBE it makes me want to write more! **

**I LOVE YOUS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its extra hot characters **

**Hey guys :] Hope you all had a wonderful week. This one goes out to my best friend Laura, cause she got pissed I didn't dedicate one to her . **

**ALSO my new fabulous fanfic friend- xlily go read her story :]**

**Well (surprisingly) that's all I have to say right now, so**

**Enjoy :]**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

I didn't know where I was going to go, it was only nine, but I couldn't stay with the group, it'd be too humiliating. I ran up the stairs to Deck 6, and went down the hall way to our cabin door. I didn't go in though; I sat with my back pressed against the wall and my knees to my chest. I put my hands over my eyes, and just sat for a while.

**EPOV**

"Hmm. You are most definitely not Bella," I said to the Bella imposter.

"But you can call me that if you want, handsome" I was guessing that was her "sexy" voice. I let out a small chuckle.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lauren" She smiled .

"Well Lauren, thank you for the dance, it was very… interesting" I said as I turned toward the entrance of the club. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed the dance, if it was Bella. I decided she must be in her room. I didn't expect her to open the door for me. I frowned at that thought. I never wanted Bella to get hurt. I didn't mean for that to happen it was a misunderstanding, and I hoped she might forgive me.

Crap, I don't even have her room number. If I were lucky, maybe concierge would give it to me. I went down to the desk, and there was a tall strawberry-blonde in a dark blue suit, and a gold name tag that read Tanya.

"Hello, how can I help you" she gave me a professional smile. I leaned on the counter and looked up from under my eyelashes.

"Yes, do you think I could get the room number of Alice Cullen?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Well, it's against the policy, but, if you have a valid reason you need her room number." Jackpot.

"She's my cousin, and I don't know where she is. I was about to go check her room, but I completely forgot her room number, can you help me out, Tanya?" I twisted my face into a crooked smile.

"Oh yes, that's valid enough, I think" she winked at me, and typed something into the computer. "You said Alice Cullen, correct?" I nodded. "And your name sir?" she looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm Edward Masen." I crooked smiled back at her.

"Well, the cabin is on deck 6, number 6533. I hope to see you around, Edward Masen."

"Thank you very much Miss Tanya" I waved goodbye, and walked to the elevator.

When I got up to deck six I went to the hallway with the odd numbered cabin, and saw Bella, sitting against the wall with her hands on her face in the distance. My heart clenched at the sight, how could I have done this to her?

I walked down the hallway, and slid down the wall next to her. She looked up for a second, and buried her face back into her hands, silently.

"Bella…" I said, and she looked up at me.

"What is it Edward, why did you come here? You obviously were having more fun downstairs dancing with that slut." She sneered, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes "Gosh, I don't even know why I'm so upset over this" she looked down "It's not like we were an item or anything. I was just stupid for trusting you." She was looking into my eyes, like she could see right through me, which I'm sure she could. Then she looked away.

"No, Bella, Look at me, _please_" I begged, but she wouldn't comply. "I had a bunch of drinks with Jasper and Emmett- that's why we missed dinner- and then we went to the club, I started dancing, I saw brown hair in front of me, and I immediately thought it was you." I explained.

"And when she turned around?" Bella finally looked at me "And shoved her tongue down your throat?"

Ouch… that hurt. "It was a blur, Bella, if I honestly knew it wasn't you, I would never have done anything like that. You weren't stupid for trusting me. I can promise you that. I have never felt like this about anyone in my life. I'm stupid for hurting you like this. I'm so, so sorry, Bella" She looked at me for a long while, and suddenly started laughing.

"You are _so_ drunk!" she laughed.

"I'm not _that_ drunk" I crooked smiled at her.

"Then why would you say that to me?" She laughed again and raised her eyebrows.

"Because it's true." Her face shifted to a serious expression "I really like you Bella" I matched her seriousness. She leaned her face towards mine, and our lips met. The kiss was tender, forgiving (I hoped), and sincere. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for her, and we created a rhythm, before she broke the kiss. I was glad, not because I didn't enjoy it- believe me, I enjoyed it- because I don't think I would've been able to stop if we went on for much longer.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I crookedly smiled at her.

"Can I trust you?" She said seriously.

"Yes" I answered sincerely.

"Then… yes" She smiled at me, and I kissed her again, it was a short, chaste kiss this time, but just as good as the first one. She got up held up one finger, telling me I should wait a minute.

She came back out with her hair the same, in blue boxer shorts with white polka dots on them, and a white tee shirt, with flip-flops. She held her hand out for me to take, and pulled me up. We walked, hand in hand, to the elevator. We got into an empty one, and Bella looked on the directory for something, then used her finger to guide her through the fine print on the bottom of it. She then took my room key out of my pocket, and slid it in the slot under the elevator buttons, when I finally realized what she was doing.

"You can't get to the suit floor without the key" I commented, as I smiled at her. She nodded, blushed, and looked down. Then I hugged her close to me as we waited for the elevator to reach the top floor of the ship.

Once we got up to the suit, she ran into my room, and I followed after her, Once I entered my room, the terrace door was opened, so I went outside, and up the stairs, where I found Bella dipping her feet in the hot tub.

"Hello, love" I said. She blushed and looked down. "I think I'm going to go in."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I smirked "Just let me go get my bathing suit on." I said. I ran downstairs, slipped on a pair of swim trunks and ran back up. I stepped into the tub, and sat on the side farthest from, and across from her.

**BPOV**

I was shocked at myself. I was never this confident, or this forgiving. Something about him just made me believe him, and as much as I didn't want to, I did.

We talked more about random topics. After a while, he abruptly brought up the topic of our relationship.

"Look, Bella, I don't want to be with anyone else. And I don't want you with anyone else" He looked into my eyes, and I melted.

"Edward… I don't know, I barley know you" I said. I would love to be Edward's girlfriend, but I wasn't sure it would work out in the long-run, and I didn't want to get hurt, again. He looked down at the water, and frowned.

"I feel as if I've known you my entire life," He said

"Me too." I whispered. He looked up at me and I nodded.

My heart was in Edward's hands.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WAHOO! **

**Finally together :] **

**Hope you liked**

**.SUBSCRIBE!**

**I LOVE YOUS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**aimer- I don't own me no twilight. Word **

**Hola Lola. The cable guy is at my house! Woohoo! **

**This goes out to Edward5953 for reviewing! Way to be kid:] **

**Note-this is gonna be my first lemon ever, so don't hate. Lol**

**ENJOY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**RPOV**

In the blink of an eye we where upstairs in our cabin making out. The twin bed wasn't the best thing for us, Emmet not being able to fit in it, leaving no room for me, so I had to be on top of him, not that I was complaining.

I sucked on his lower lip and he let out a loud moan, as his hands roamed down the sides of my body, and cupping both cheeks of my ass. I moved my head down to his neck and sucked on his skin there, while raking my fingernails down his chest to the hem of his button down shirt. I unclasped the bottom button and worked my way up.

His hands moved my butt to under the hem of my shirt, which he pulled over my head seconds later. I had already slid his shirt off and went to work on his muscular pecks. He flipped us so that he was on top, propping himself up by his elbows, as he licked the valley between my breasts. I hissed in pleasure. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and smirked. Gah! That drove me crazy, that he knew I liked it, and him.

I was never one for long-term things. I'm scared of commitment, I got it from my son of a bitch father, who left my mom and I when I was a little girl, leaving us to live an under privileged life. My mom turned to drugs and Alcohol, and died of an overdose when I was sixteen. That's when I moved in with Bella. Her parents paid for me to go to technical college for mechanics, but I'd promised I'd pay them back. I hated being helped by others, because it made me feel week and inferior.

His thumbs running across my waist band interrupted my train of thought. I ran my fingers through his hair to let him know it was okay for him to keep going. He eagerly obliged, by first kissing the button of my pants, and then undoing the button with his mouth, don't ask me how, all I knew was I was definitely turned on. I was sure he could smell my arousal through my pants. He then pulled the zipper down with his teeth, I helped him by wiggling out of the pants.

He snapped the strings of my thong, and I whimpered at the pain mixed with pleasure. He chuckled, and I grew angrier. So I flipped us again, so I was on top, and I nipped at his nipple. Now he was the one hissing in pleasure. Just as he had done, I smirked up at him, but this time, he smiled back, as if saying "I'm game"

I let my kisses trail down to his pants. I wasted no time with fancy button tricks, sexy as it may have been. I simply ripped them off, button and all, leaving him in his boxers with little skateboards on them. He moaned loudly again. I ran my finger along the elastic of his boxers, his shaft was bulging against the thin fabric, and all I wanted, all I _needed_, was him inside of me. I wasn't in the mood for all of that foreplay shit, I'd deal with that later. He pulled his boxers of himself, his member standing at attention.

I licked the back of his shaft, as a lubricant, because I was sure my wetness would be more than enough.

"Rosalie" He moaned he grabbed my hips and positioned me so I was straddling him, his head at my entrance, the only thing keeping him from me was my leopard print thong. With a strong tug, one of the side strings of my thong was hanging onto one leg, he ripped the other side off too.

With one slick motion, he was inside me; we were rocking in an insane rhythm. He was hitting all the right spots at the same time. I threw my head back in pleasure, and let out a load moan, drowning out Emmett's grunting. His hands moved up from my waist to my back where he unclasped my bra, which I had completely forgotten about, and flung it on the floor in the pile with the rest of our clothes.

I was so close to losing control, when I felt him twitch inside me, I released too. It was the best sex I had ever had. I slumped my sweat sheen body on top of his and closed my eyes. He pushed all my hair to one side and kissed my shoulder.

Nothing needed to be said, we both knew it. I knew I would never be able to live without the other, for the rest of our lives. No questions asked.

**EPOV**

My hands rested on her waist as I let my tongue explore her mouth. She tasted as sweet as she smelt. Delicious. Her hands where tangled in the back of my unruly hair, and I felt her legs tighten around me, and her knees dig into my lower back. So, I decided to have some fun.

I lifted her off the ledge of the hot tub, so that her butt was now in the water. She abruptly broke the kiss and squealed "Edward! Put me down!"

"Alright, love" and with that, I plopped her into the water. He head went under, but she bobbed back up for revenge. She flashed a mischievous smile, that was so damn sexy it took all of my control not to take her right there. She tackled me under the water, as she swooshed my hair around, as if she was shampooing it, then when I came up for air, and stood up straight, she reached up to run her fingers through it, slicking it straight back, leaving her hands resting on the back of my neck, as she looked at me, rather intensely, for the moment, being just a second ago we were laughing and playing.

So, to recreate the fun, carefree mood, I shook my hair out at her, she laughed, and retreated under the water, but when she came up, she only allowed up to under her nose out of the water, so she looked symbolized the fin of a hungry shark. I stared into her deep brown eyes, with a plastered smile on my face.

I put my hands up to surrender, but she ignored my gesture, and jumped on my anyway, landing in my lap. I pushed a few strands of wet, brown hair off the sides of her face, and kissed her cheek.

"So what kind of baseball do you play?" She asked, quite randomly. I had told her the night before I played baseball for a living, but we hadn't talked in detail, about it.

"Minor league, but I'm hoping to get signed to major this season." I replied absent mindedly, tracing the contours of Bella's now pruning hand.

"Where did you go to college?" she rattled off

"Johns Hopkins University, for their medical program. Almost all the men in my family are some sort of doctor. My Father has his own Pediatric Clinic. He wanted me to be a surgeon. I majored in it in school, but played baseball on the side, to relive the stress of all the work, but I got scouted and I decided that baseball is really what I wanted to do with my life, so I finished med school and then joined The minor league team"

"Wow…" she breathed " Has anyone ever told you how talented you are?" she laughed, I kissed her shoulder, but when I wanted skin I got soggy fabric, soggy _white_ fabric. Oh, gosh she's going to kill me.

I hugged her close to me, praying she wouldn't notice, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed, and stood up with her in my arms. She Gasped, and pushed her chest to mine.

"Bah! It's cold when you get out. Not to mention I'm wearing clothes which makes me more- Clothes! White clothes!" she interrupted herself with her realization. She pushed her chest tighter to mine, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. I didn't say anything about her shirt I just fast-walked us back into my room, and set her down.

As soon as I set her down she folded her arms over the transparent fabric, and her cheeks turned bright red. I thought it was adorable. I went into the bathroom and got her a towel, which she hastily wrapped around herself. I pulled out a grey shirt from my dresser and flung it at her, along with some boxer shorts. I went over to her, kissed her head, and made my way into the bathroom, so I could got cleaned up, and she could get changed.

I rubbed a towel on my hair, that took away most of the wetness, but it was still sticking up in all directions, so I ran a hand through it so the spikes looked somewhat uniform. After drying off my body I realized that I didn't have clothes, myself, so I took the fluffy bathrobe from the hook on the wall, tied it around myself and exited the bathroom, with nothing underneath.

**BPOV**

His clothes smelt exactly like him, intoxicating. I flung my arms out to my sides, and threw myself backwards, landing on the king sized bed, belly up. I stared at the ceiling thinking about how amazing this is, how amazing he is. The whole dance club thing was far from my mind.

He came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a robe on, and just from that my heart rate accelerated. He turned his back to me as he slid boxers up his legs. I was sure he heard my breathing hitch, and he was just taunting me, because he looked over his shoulder and gave me an all-knowing smirk. He took the robe off, revealing his black cotton boxers, and pulled a shirt over his head.

He sauntered over to me with smoldering eyes; he stopped when his knees hit mine, and he lowered himself on top of me, supporting all of his weight with his elbows. He kissed the corner of my mouth, as I played with the little tuft of hair on his neck. He softly kissed my mouth, my lips molding to his. His hands were at the sides of my breasts, his thumbs making small circles on them.

I moaned into his mouth, but I knew I didn't want to go farther than this, tonight. I broke the kiss, gently. It was then when the exhaustion hit me, my eyes started to droop, and I felt Edward lift me and place me on one side of the bed. He crawled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around him, using his chest as a pillow.

**EPOV **

Half of her body was draped across mine and I was whispering sweet nothings to her. I heard her breathing deepen, so I figured she was asleep.

I said the one thing I had been dying to say all night "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, more than you will ever know"

I laced my fingers with her unconscious ones, and kissed her hair. I don't know why I was being so crazy about her, but that's what she did to me, and I loved it. I would never do anything to hurt her again, I promised myself.

**BPOV**

I was half asleep, just about to retreat into my dream world, when I heard Edwards voice, pulling me back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, more than you will ever know" I felt my limp hand in his, and his soft lips at my head. I mumbled something incoherent- even to myself, and then said "I love you too" very groggily.

Which was true, I did love him, but it was all going so fast, I wanted to hold off saying it. But my stupid sleepy mind blew it for me. I guess I'd just have to deal, i thought as I smiled slightly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Woohoo! **

**I love you too Edward, I love you too. **

**Haha well I hope you guys liked. (READ REVIEW SUBSCRIBE!)**

**Iloveyous! **

**Discl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Heyheyhey! Happy Easter/Passover:] I went to Shmand's (Amanda's) family's house to paint eggies! They came out pretty kick ass if I may say so myself XD. I don't keep kosher for Passover though, I love bread too much … Lol**

**So anyway, this goes out to Mel b, for loving chapter eight so much:]… and for her mom making such good mashed potatoes!**

**That a.n was from like 2 weeks ago… lmao, sorry about that peeps (mmmmm, peeps) ;D**

**ENJOY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and Edward. I sat up as I stretched my arms, along with a big yawn. Edward was sitting at the small round table, sipping coffee while reading the ship's itinerary; he was shirtless in his boxers.

I had to meet up with Alice and Rose to decide what was planned for the day. We were docked at the beautiful island of St. Lucia. I hopped out of the bed and into Edwards lap.

"Can I help you?" he asked, I puckered my lips. He complied with a sweet kiss.

"What are your plans for the day, love?" He said

"I have to find Alice, and go from there" I replied

"I don't think you'll have too much trouble with that" He chuckled. I took me a second to understand that he had meant Alice slept in Jasper's room of the suit last night. I raised an eyebrow at him, and with that I got up, taking Edward's hand, and tugging him up with me.

"Which room is Jaspers?" I looked up at him. He lead me out of the bedroom and into the hallway with the rest of the bedrooms. He knocked on the wood door that was to the left of his and we waited for an answer.

The door shot open, revealing a made up Alice, in one of Jaspers button up dress shirts, the top three buttons undone, with a braided brown belt resting on her waist, all topped off with gladiator sandals and a fedora, which she plopped atop my head.

"Good morning!" she sang. I adjusted the hat on my head, as a pair of arms wrapped around Alice. She tilted her head back to smile and kiss Jasper.

"So, we need to find Rosalie, get a bag of beach things together, and get off this boat!"Alice listed

"What beach are we going to?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"_You_ are not going with _us_. This was supposed to be a girls get-away and then you guys came around and effed that all up!" she huffed.

"Calm down, angel, the guys and I will find something fun to do" Jasper soothed Alice, as he ran has hands down her back.

"Well I'm sure Rose is in our room…. With Emmett" I put in.

"Kay so let's go get her" she answered me and turned to Jasper "I'll catch up with you later Jas" She pecked him on the lips, he smiled at her. Edward squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him with a sad expression. He lifted my chin with his index finger, and looked me in the eyes.

"Tonight, love" he confirmed, and I nodded. He bent down and gave me a tender kiss, making Alice clear her throat. I pulled away and blushed furiously.

OO

Once we got Rose, and kicked Emmett out, we changed into string bikinis, and Alice packed a beach bag with tanning oil, sun tan lotion, all our iPods', and 3 towels, we made our way off the boat and to the nearest taxi to the beach.

On the way there I examined my surroundings; palm trees, locals sitting along the sidewalks, extravagant resorts lining one side of the street, and brightly colored commercial building lining the other side. The taxi came to a stop in front of a luxurious resort.

"Go through the hotel and the pool area, and you'll find the beach, it has great bars and party locations! Have fun children!" The plump, dark skinned driver said to us in her exotic accent. We followed her instructions and got to a beautiful beach with soft sand and crystal waters.

Alice purchased an umbrella, which a tall muscular man, dug into the ground for us. We were positioned smack in the middle of the water and the bar/party pavilion. If you walked down the beach you could see one of the natives renting out jet skies for the day. Familiar families (probably from the ship) had also bought umbrella's around us and the smell of sun tan lotion filled the air, along with the sounds of crashing waves, screaming children, and hip hop music from the bar.

We laid ourselves out on our towels and I prepared myself for girl talk with Alice and Rose, which is almost worse than wearing high heels, not that I didn't love talking with them, it's just most of our girl talks include them talking about their sex lives, and how I don't have one.

"I'm not even going to ask how your night was Rose" Alice giggled.

"Fine, then I'm not going to tell you how mind-blowingly amazing it was, or should I say _he_ was" Rose said, which made Alice erupt into another fit of giggles, and me cracking a smile.

"And you?"Rose directed the question to Alice.

"Same" Alice said mindlessly, causing Rose and I to raise an eyebrow at each other.

"Whoa, this is _so_ not Alice Cullen behavior." I said " It seems as if you have no feelings for him whatsoever" I continued sarcastically.

"Ugh! Fine, I love him" She confessed

"Same" Rosalie said, knowing her she would never use the 'L' word when dealing with a man, this was big.

"Wait, so we're saying Rosalie Hale _loves_ Emmett Cullen?!" I said louder than normal.

"I think so" Said a man's voice from behind us. That was the first time I ever saw Rosalie blush. Emmet appeared under the umbrella, and put a muscular arm around Rose, as he kissed her head. Alice and I giggled. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and I looked up at him, giving him a peck on the lips, Alice and Jasper doing something similar.

"Come into the water with me?" Edward whispered into my ear, making me shiver, as I nodded yes. He took my hand and pulled me up with him. I pulled his tee shirt, which I was using as a cover up, over my head and left it in the sand; he did the same with his tank top. Leaving me in a dark blue polka dotted string bikini and him in black swim trunks with tropical flowers on them. Our hands reconnected, as we ran down to the shore line. We entered the water with a splash.

Once he was waist deep, I latched onto his back and kissed his neck. He let out a deep groan, then dove into the water, belly first.

When he came back up, me still on his back, he flipped me around so that I was now pressed against his chest and stomach, my legs wrapped around his waist. His lips mashed into mine, and I moaned into his mouth. Then I realized where we were, I broke the kiss.

"Edward, broad daylight" I breathed, as I slid down and off of him. But I went up on my tip toes and gave him a chaste peck on the lips, I didn't want him to think I didn't want to do physical things with him, this just wasn't the right time, let alone place.

I looked back at the beach and saw Alice jumping up and down and waving me over. I looked up at Edward and he must have noticed her too, because he was already splashing through the water with me trailing behind him.

When we reached Alice Rose was standing next to her and Emmett and Jasper were lounging on the towels with beers in their hands.

"Come on, come on! Their having some kind of competition at the bar! Let's go" Alice said excitedly

"I don't know…" I answered

"Don't be a wimp" Rose said as she grabbed my arm I groaned quietly to myself while being pulled to the bar with Alice and Rose.

Over the music, you could hear an eager announcer trying to pump up the crowd of wild young adults. Rosalie walked up to the MC and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her from head to toe, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright everyone, you ready for some fun!?" He shouted into the microphone. In return, the crowd screamed.

"Well here's what we're gonna do, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice- please make your way onto the bar!" he smirked in Rose's direction "And I need two more girls to accompany them up there!" oh gosh, what is going on, He's going to make us do some terribly embarrassing thing in front of all these people. Thank gosh Edward and the rest of the boys were still on the- then I spotted them. Now all the boys were sitting on the stools in the middle of the pavilion, waiting for the show to start. My cheeks were already flaming even though I hadn't done anything yet.

"Ladies, all of you must dance, the best and sexiest you can, and the most talented dancer will win a free drink! If your all ready, let get some music playing!" right then Kiss Me Thru the Phone, by Soulja Boy, came blaring through the speakers. I looked at Rose and Alice, who were swaying and grinding their bodies like they did it for a living. I started to sway my hips, but I still felt really dumb. I scanned the crowd for Edward, who I found had a girl flirting with him, but he didn't look like he was interested, lucky for me. I decided to amp it up a bit, because I wanted Edward to think I was sexy, even if I did look like a spastic giraffe up on the bar.

So I mimicked what rose and Alice where doing , I just exaggerated the movements more.

"Alright, you two girls" he pointed to the other ladies who had gotten up on the bar after us "ELIMINATED!" he shouted and laughed. "Thanks for trying ladies!" Now it was just Rose, Alice, and I. A little later he called Alice down, so it was between me and Rose. I knew I was going to lose, but I was going to try. So I swung myself around, so that my ass was facing the crowd, grinded my hips once more, then dropped it like it was hot, and shook my butt all the way up until I was standing straight again, and gyrated my body to the rhythm of the music.

"OH DAYUM! Well it looks like Bella is the winner! Free drink of your choice, beautiful!" He shouted to me, as all the beach go-ers clapped. I looked for Edward, and then I felt two hands on my waist, and I was lifted off the bar and onto him, my legs (once again) wrapping around his waist, as he eagerly kissed me. We were moving somewhere, but I was too busy keeping track of our tongues, moving with each other.

I fluttered my eye lids open to realize we were in one of those changing tents. That's where things got a little heated

**EPOV**

I couldn't hold back anymore. That dance put me over the edge, and now all I wanted was Bella, and all of her. I didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do, but I just needed to have her.

I set her down, my mouth still connected with hers, and my hands on her waist. I felt her hands tangled within my hair. I let my hands travel up her sides, my thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts, making her moan into my mouth. Her hands left my hair and went to my chest, then she raked her fingernails down my torso and to the waistband of my shorts. I threw my head back, and hissed in pleasure. Her mouth moved to my neck, and my hands to cup her ass.

She stopped abruptly and sighed "Damn it, Edward… I can't do this" she started for the curtain, but I grabbed her wrist and turned to face her.

"I'm not asking you to, love. I just got caught up in you, again. I'm sorry I don't mean to push you like this, I feel like such a jerk" I grimaced. She moved her hand so that it was now holding mine.

"I just feel like everything is going so fast" She whispered as she rested her forehead on my pecs.

"I know Bella." I looked into her eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

We walked, hand in hand, back to the part of the beach where the others where.

"Isabella… is there something you're not telling us?!" Rosalie asked, the expression on her face was mortified.

"Like what?" Bella asked innocently

"That you're a secret stripper?" Alice chimed in from her spot on Jasper's lap

"I bet she has a stripper name too!" Emmett boomed "Like… Sha-nay-nay Popscotch or Shaniqua Jones!" He continued. We were all in hysterics now, including Bella, the secret stripper herself.

"I thought your stripper name was supposed to be your first pets name and the street you grew up on" Jasper put in.

"Then mine would be… Max Cypress" I said

"No fair! That's a good one!" Alice whined "Mine's Princess Roxbury" she pouted. We were probably the loudest on the beach at that point, with all of our laughter.

This vacation was turning out to be some of the best days of my life. **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hehee :] **

**If you have any good ideas for this story.. please let me know .. kthanks **

**I also have a great idea for a new story but I want to co- write with someone… at first it was gonna be Amanda, but she said she takes too long .. so the position is up for grabs :]**

**.SUBSCRIBE.**

**I LOVE YOUS! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

**Hi guys, Tomorrow is my last day of lacrosse, I'm so upset… but lucky for you ill update sooner cause I have lots of time on my hands…. :/ **

**This goes out to Homebody- You really touched my heart with that review, It makes me so so so happy when I get such a great encouraging review like that! Thanks so much! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE 3**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

Finally, some down time. Our antics at the beach had exhausted me, I was so happy just to stand under the hot shower and wash all the remnants of sand of and out of my hair and body.

While I was taking my sweet time in the shower, Alice was on the other side of the curtain, applying hair gel and makeup to her unusually tanned face. She was babbling on about the boys, what we were going to do tomorrow, and what she was dressing me in tonight. I would put in an agreeing word now and then, just to reassure her I was listening.

"Al, I'm done in here, grab me a towel please?" I asked

"Surely!" She said cheerily, as she threw a towel over the curtain. Then we heard a loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Would you bitches hurry up! I have to get in there and get beautified!" Rose shouted from the opposite side of the door. I rapped the towel around myself, stepped out of the shower, and opened the door to let Rose have her turn, while Alice picked up the hair dryer and pointed it at Rosalie.

"There is absolutely no way you are getting this bathroom all to yourself Rose" Alice stated

"Oh yes, there is" Rose said as she reached in the shower for my can of shaving cream.

"You wouldn't" Alice said

"I would, and will. If you don't get your ass out of this bathroom"

"NO!" Alice yelled as she switched on the hairdryer. Rose scrunched her face and tried to smooth her hair from the wind of the hair dryer. Then she shrugged her shoulder and pressed her polished index finger down on the can , letting shaving cream spew out all over the bathroom, and Alice, who had dropped the hair dryer in shock. I never doubted Rose would do it. We had our share of food fights in my kitchen at home.

After Roses third round of shaving cream, Alice was totally covered in white foam.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSALIE!?" Alice screamed, as she jumped on Rose, getting her full of the cream, then they both fell to the bathroom floor.

"Be careful!" I said with a laugh and started to walk out of the bathroom, when my ankle was grabbed, and my body was pulled into the shaving cream mess. Limbs where flying and grabbing and twisting. If My dad was watching he would say it was better than wrestle mania.

The screams where replaced with laughter from all of us. A knock on our door snapped up out of our trans. I was the first to get up and answer the door. I wiped the shaving cream off my face and swung open the heavy door to see three gorgeous mad up men, who then started laughing at me.

"Jeez Bella, I didn't know you where that hairy!" Emmet boomed, while the others snickered.

"Shut up Em!"Alice said from the bathroom.

"Would you guys go down to the lounge and wait for us? We're not quite ready yet." I laughed

**EPOV**

The three of us retreated down to the jazz lounge that had become Jaspers favorite spot on the ship, to grab some drink while waiting for our girls. Something about the way she came to the door, covered in shaving cream, was so adorable, I couldn't wait to see more of her tonight.

"So… who do you think started it?" Emmett said between sips of his fruity cocktail. I assumed he was talking about the shaving cream fight.

"Hmm, my bet is on Alice. She looks all innocent on the outside, but on the inside, I can tell she is pure evil" I put in

"Watch it Mason" Jasper said mindlessly, while intensely staring at the saxophone players fingers.

Emmett and I snickered.

Then I spotted something shining in the corner of my eye, and glanced over, only to see Bella walking towards us in a skin tight silver sequined dress, that only went down to her mid thigh. My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to pop out of my chest. You could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, and all I wanted to do was peel that skimpy fabric off her gorgeous body. I noticed Alice in a black dress and Rose in something red, the usual.

Once she caught me smoldering, she crossed her arms over her chest and walked with a little less confidence. I got out of my seat to great her, and right before she got to me she tripped. I threw my arms out just in time to catch her and stand her back up again, and tucked a piece of her hair, which was curled in soft ringlets, behind her ear. I kissed her flushed cheek and sat down, taking her down with me and placing her on my lap.

She crossed her legs and looked at me from over her shoulder, smiling. The guys got up and pulled chairs over to our circle that was surrounding the black marble and mahogany round coffee table.

The room was dimmed with mood lighting, making Bella's dress and shimmery makeup radiate. Mindless chatter between the group kept us busy until six thirty, about time to start navigating our way to the main dining room.

OO

"Let's go dancing!" Alice suggested perkily. I looked at Bella, asking with my eyes. A nervous look flashed across her face, but then she nodded. I made a look that meant 'are you sure?' and she nodded yes, once again. I squeezed her hand to reassure her id keep her safe.

We walked into the ship's dance club, to hear blaring hip hop music. The lights where off completely; the only thing you could use to see were multicolored disco lights circulating around the room.

Disregarding the others, I lead Bella to the dance floor, where she started awkwardly swaying her body. I put both of my hands on either side of her hips and guided her, so that I was behind her. I started moving her hips in sync with mine to the beat of the music.

Once she got the hang of it, I let my hands roam up and down the sides of her body. Bella kept the rhythm and started adding moves of her own into the dance. She ground her hip into my crotch making me moan out loud. She flipped her body around, still grinding onto me, to face me.

She mashed her mouth to mine, letting our tongues melt together. I gripped her ass, making her grind harder onto me. I heard someone calling our names, but I ignored it, not wanting to stop, I didn't know if I could, but Bella broke the kiss, responding to Alice's calls, and Emmett's cat calls.

Alice was waving us over, signaling to the door, and putting up two fingers, trying to tell us it was two am and we needed to leave. Bella tugged my hand toward the door, but I wasn't finished with what we were doing on the dance floor, so I picked her up, bridal stile, and started running To Bella's room.

"Shot girls room!" I called over my shoulder to the rest of the group and ran up three flights of stairs and down a hallway to Bella's room.

"Key, love, I need the key" I urged. She lifted on side of her dress up to expose a lace black thong.

I think I am going to have a stroke.

She took the Key out from under the string on the side of her thong and slid it into the door. She looked at me, showing that nervous expression once again.

Then I stopped. This was my dick talking, not my mind. I would never want to force Bella into something she's not ready for, I loved her too much, just from the two days of knowing her, I couldn't even imagine loosing or hurting her, it would crush me.

I held the heavy door open for Bella and before I went in, I hung the do not disturb sign on the door knob.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at anything but me. I put my hands on either side of her face and made her look into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you" I solemnly said

"I love you too" She said in return. Relief swelled through my body. I pulled her into an embrace.

"Are we going to do this, darling, I don't want to if you don't, I promise" I said sincerely

"I do though… I'm just scared, not that it's you. I know it's supposed to be you. I wouldn't have it with anyone else. I'm just scared… that after it's all over… you won't love me anymore, and you'll leave me" She said into my chest.

"I will never, never leave you. I love you so much Isabella Marie, I really do" I looked into her deep brown eyes. She replied with a sweet, tender kiss.

"Hold on, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right there" She said as she flipped on the lights and grabbed something from one of the faux wood draws, then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

**BPOV**

I was eager, but anxious. Like Juliet on her wedding night, I couldn't wait to get to him, but I was nervous as hell, mostly of what he would think, about every aspect of me. Now that he was going to have all of me, would he be bored, want something better? All I knew was I loved him, more than a normal person would love someone they met two days ago.

I slipped on a midnight blue lace bra and panties set, with a matching transparent cover-up dress thingy. I teased my hair a bit, and washed off most of my makeup, put on an extra layer of deodorant, and I was good to go.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the two twin beds pushed together, a sweet gesture, being he didn't have any candles or rose petals on hand, not that I needed any of that romantic stuff.

The lights were off, but I could still tell that Edwards shirt was off. I walked over to him, attempting to look sexy, and ran my fingernails down his chest.

"Hi" I breathed.

"You look ravishing" He said as he fed me a piece of chocolate that he got from one of the pillows. After the chocolate had dissolved he kissed me so gently, it made me light headed. Our tongues lovingly stoked each other, getting more familiar with one another.

We toppled onto the bed, with me on top of him. For a moment the kiss stopped, and he gave me one of his heart stopping smiles, then we resumed the kiss, as if we hadn't stopped. I moved my lips to the side of his mouth leaving a kiss there, then one on his cheek, his other cheek, across his jaw line, his eyelids, nose, and right it the middle of his fore head.

Then he flipped us so that he was on top, and started sucking on my neck, making me moan. He kissed his way down to the neck line of my cover-up. Then he pulled it over my head at returned his lips to the valley between my breasts.

"Ah, Edward-"I moaned, the flipping us again so I was on top, and straddling him. I undid his belt and tossed it onto the floor, then moved his pants down his legs leaving him in his boxers. He unclasped my bra, his touch so light it gave me chills, and slid the straps off my shoulders and my chest was completely bear. I immediately felt the need to cover up, using my arms, I tried my best.

"Stop. Bella you're beautiful" Edward reassured as he moved my hands and flipped us over again. He captured my nipple in his mouth and began to nip and flick at it with his tongue. He kissed all the way down to the hem of my panties, and then removed the fabric with his teeth; I could smell my own arousal.

Edward slid his boxers down his legs, letting me take in his length. Huge. But what would you expect from the perfect man?

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, his breathing hitched.

"Please, yes Edward" I whimpered. I felt his tip at my slick entrance, and then in a flash he was completely inside me. I whimpered at the one pinch of pain, then immense pleasure. We rocked our bodies together creating an amazing rhythm.

It wasn't rushed, or drawn out, it was just right. It wasn't just mindless sex; it was meaningful loving making that made my heart want to burst with joy. Edward was everything I ever wanted, and needed. I don't think I loved anything more in my life, and that scared me to death.

We both came to our climax at the same time. He pulled out of my, and I suddenly felt empty. I threw my arm across his sweaty torso , and laid my head on his chest, our legs tangled together, in the sheets.

"I love you" I said

"As I love you" Edward replied

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kay, so I decided that it was time for a E/B lemon cause it was the tenth chappie :D **

**Happy birthday to my mommy! )it's on Monday the 18****th****) lol .. and everyone else who has a birfday in may! **

**REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE **

**LOVE YOU ALLS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- How many times am I going to have to tell you- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**My birthday is tomorrow! WooT!**

**So, I'm starting this new policy- that if I don't get at least…. 30 reviews for this chapter…. I'm not updating… So you best review! **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**RPOV**

I woke up to the sound of running water, and a deep voice singing backstreet boys. I laughed out loud, then threw the sheets of the bed of my body, making me realize I was completely naked. I decided I should join the voice that was occupying the shower.

I quietly opened and closed the bathroom door, not wanting to interrupt the song, and stepped into the shower. Emmett never turned around, so I assumed he didn't realize I was there.

I kissed his shoulder blade, making him shiver, and react immediately. He picked me up and pressed me against the cold tile of the shower wall. Our mouths mashed together, tongues in a frenzy. I felt his erect member pressing into my lower stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my heals into his lower back, urging him on.

Finally, he slammed into me; I cried out in ecstasy.

He removed on hand from my body to turn the shower off. Then, staying inside of me, carried me out of the bathroom and flopped onto the bed, soaking wet, with me on top of him. He caught his breath and wiped the stray pieces of wet hair off my face.

I rolled off him, onto my back next to him.

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face to kiss it.

"Oh, Rosie, I love you" He sighed.

"I know" I replied " I guess… I love you too"

Emmett sat up. "Marry me" He asked

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" I exclaimed. His expression stayed serious, his eyes pleading with me, like a little boy who was asking his Mommy for a cookie before diner time.

"Fine" I said, coating the word with attitude as it slipped from my mouth. He leaned over hesitantly and kissed me with such love I thought I would burst.

I wasn't used to this.

"Let's go, Rosie" He got up and went through the draws and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, skipping the boxers.

"Where Em, cant we just hang out?" I whined

"Nope. Chop, Chop Woman!" He ordered. I groaned and put on a pair of red cotton shorts and a white tee shirt that I pulled out of the suit case I brought from our small cabin to the boys big suite.

I would never show Emmett, but I was so excited to be married to him.

I slipped on a pair of flip flops before being dragged out of the room and to the elevator. I was trying so hard to keep my tough domineer, and not smile, or giggle with pure joy. Then I realized, why? He is going to be my husband, why should I hide anything from him.

So I threw my head back, and laughed. Emmett gave me a confused look.

"What's funny Rosie?" he asked tilting his head to the right in confusion. I silenced his by pressing him against the glass elevator and mashing my mouth to his.

"I love you" I stated.

Emmett replied with a smile

When the elevator let out a dinging sound and the doors slid open, Emmett picked me up, bridal style, and ran, full speed, through all the ships guests to one of the more expensive looking shops on the ships deck.

It had white marble floors and walls. The employees were dressed in navy blue suits with gold accents and bright, white smiles. There were sets of jewelry in glass cases around the store, and Emmett made a gesture for me to go browse.

"Can I help you Sir?" Blonde saleswomen asked her question in her English accent, directly to Emmett I might add.

"Yeah I want an engagement ring" I said to her while wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck and planting an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek, as Emmett grinned widely and snaked an arm around my waist.

The saleswomen, Diana (it read on her gold nametag), looked utterly embarrassed. "Ah, I-I see, uhm, Harold can help you with that" Diana said as she waved over a rather short dusty brown haired man over. He gave her a concerned look, which she ignored and hastily made her way into a door that had a gold plaque stating "Employees Only"

Then, Harold led us to a glass case on the far end of the store and helpfully explained why a certain brand of jewels was perfectly timeless for an engagement ring. Emmett insisted I try it on, and I instantly fell in love with the diamond. It was cut in an octagon shape and shined just perfectly when the light touched it. Harold took one last look at it through a device that looked like one of those things that you would win at a birthday when you were five, that makes it look like there is eight of everything you see.

"Now are you sure you want this one? Its very important that you choose that's perfect for you, with all to respect Mr. Cullen, you really haven't put much thought into it. Although I do think it is a perfect diamond for your wife-to-be." Harold informed. Emmett looked at me expectantly.

"I love it!" I exclaimed as I stretched my hand out in front of myself.

"Then this one it is!" Emmett boomed. I spun my body around and kissed him, thinking it would be quick, but Emmet deepened the kiss and groped both of my ass cheeks, I stopped at that. I'm really not big on public displays of affection.

We followed Harold to the cash register, where Emmett handed him his key card and charged the beautiful item.

Once we exited the store, Emmett halted our leisurely walk to a stop, took my hand up into the air and shouted "I LOVE ROSA-" he only got that far before I covered his mouth with one hand, and slapped his chest with the other.

He stated laughing, and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

**APOV**

"Open the door! You… you… SEX FEINDS!" I screamed at the locked state room door, earning questioning looks from the cleaning staff that were currently in the hallways.

I stomped down the hallway and back up to the top floor where Jaspers room was. He had given me the key just moments ago so I could readmit myself to his suit after I went and got my camera from our small cabin, but _someone_, or should I say _someones_, were occupying it._ It's one o'clock in the friggin' afternoon! How could the keep at it for that long!? _

Jasper and I spent the day together just talking, with some time in between for kissing. I couldn't even describe the perfection that he was.

Not only was his body spectacular, his _style, _and his mind! He was an American History expert, and was going to college to become a teacher of the subject. I didn't even have to approve of his outfits before we went out for diner at night, _damn, _I had definitely hit the jackpot.

I entered the living area of the suit and nestled myself under jasper's arm, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't get it. Our stupid friends are having sex, and locked the door." I pouted. He kissed my hair.

"Don't worry, angel. We'll look at the pictures another time" he smiled " Let's go explore" he suggested.

I agreed by taking his hand and leading him out the door.

When we got to one of the lower, indoor decks, we decided to sift through the library, something I was not to fond of, but only for Jasper.

As we were about to go into the library I heard a familiar loud, obtruding voice, shouting out "I LOVE ROSA-" followed by a slapping sound.

_Oh God, I can only imagine what they're up to._

OO

That night we were all sitting at diner, finally being joined by Edward and Bella, debating about weather Barbie or Polly pocket was better.

I notice a certain sparkle on Rose's hand and when she lifted a French fry into her mouth I saw diamond engagement ring and started to choke on my own tongue. Jasper started to pat my back in aid to help me stop choking. I pointed at Rosalie's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I gasped.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alice is pissed. Hehehe. **

**Well I hope you liked it**

**Remember 30 reviews= update! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me!**

**Hi! Just so you guys know Dear Mom and Dad has reached 30 reviews! And this story has 26, so come on with those reviews people, we only need four more! **

**I completely forgot to post the link to NortherLight17's profile, so, here it is: ****.net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17**

**Enjoy! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"What have I ever done to you Rosalie!?" Alice whined at Rose.

"It's payback for the shaving cream" Rosalie answered nonchalantly as she shoved a piece of red meat into her mouth.

"Harsh, Rose" I put in.

"We were thinking of doing it on the next island we're on." Rose said, seeking our approval.

"Well I'm not going unless I'm a bride's maid" Alice insisted.

"Who said I liked you enough for you to be a bride's maid?" Rose joked. Alice threw a green bean at her.

"Well, sorry Al, Bella is my maid of honor, we grew up together, but I would love it if you would be a bride's maid" Rose smiled genuinely at Alice. Emmett kept an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Alice clapped her hands in excitement and started to babble on about wedding plans. Rosalie was instantly absorbed in Alice's animated wedding chatter. I was more focused on the pattern Edward was tracing on my thigh.

Edward had basically had to drag my ass out of bed this afternoon, I just wasn't ready to end my perfect day with him, but he insisted we go meet the others for dinner. Sex with Edward was like eating six pieces of birthday cake and not gaining a pound, _unbelievable. _

I didn't think Rose's wedding was too quick at all. Deep in my heart I knew that each one of us and our significant others were perfect for each other, and this all happened for a reason. Plus I couldn't say Rose's wedding was too soon if I wanted to, I gave my virginity to Edward two days after meeting him, it would just be hypocritical.

After Diner we went to Jasper and Alice's favorite place, the jazz lounge, and decided who would sleep in what room for the rest of the week.

"Wait, this is stupid, why fight over rooms when our suit is big enough for everyone?" Edward realized the obvious, and the rest of that night was devoted to moving our things to our new temporary homes.

Once we were situated into the appropriate rooms we sat in the living room and decided rules and terms of behavior.

"No walking around naked, out of your own room" Edward and Jasper said simultaneously, while the glowered at Emmett.

"No playing piano after twelve o'clock unless given permission!" Emmett said as if it was the biggest punishment he could have served. Edward cringed, but solemnly nodded.

"Why doesn't Jasper get a rule against him!?" Edward whined.

"Because Jasper doesn't have anything here that could be of interest to him" Emmett stated simply, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually I do" Jasper defended himself, enveloping Alice in his arms and planting small kisses all over her face.

"No fucking Alice more than once a day" Edward challenged. Alice gasped of embarrassment.

"Is this a bet Mr. Mason?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know I never lose a bet" Edward smirked cockily. I put my hand over my eyes, not wanting to look at the sexually frustrating situation that was about to unfold.

"So, the first one who fucks their girl more than once a day is out and whoever wins gets extreme bragging rights and… gets to break the rules and do whatever they want." Emmett clarified; the boys shook on it.

_Ugh, let the games begin._

**EPOV**

Keeping my hands off Bella was going to be a hell of an effort, but Edward Mason never lost a bet.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I guess we better start going to bed, and I'm pretty sure we've all used our once a day" Emmett smiled smugly, probably not realizing that he was inflicting this on himself as well as the rest of us. He pulled Rose up from her lounging position on the white couch and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist, and then the couple disappeared down the hallway.

We conversed with Alice and jasper for a short while before they retreated to their room, leaving Bella and I alone on the couch. I took advantage of the current situation by mashing my mouth to hers and bringing her body as close to mine as physically possible.

"Edward" she warned against my mouth. I ignored her and sucked on her bottom lip evoking a moan from her.

I heard the uncomfortable coughing from an unknown subject, forcing my to open my eyes only to see that it was Jasper, just walking through.

"You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut?" I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm?" Jasper said innocently. I shook my head, it wasn't worth the fight.

Since Bella was already in my lap, I hooked an arm under her knees and hugged her torso into my chest. She locked her arms around my neck and placed chaste kisses all over my face.

I dropped her onto my bed, _our_ bed, and hovered over her. She pecked the tip of my nose playfully and I could no longer keep the lustful demeanor. I laughed breathlessly and collapsed on top of her, my head resting bellow her collar bone.

Bella suggested we get ready for bed then resume our spots on the bed. She scurried to my dresser and took a pair of clean boxers and a tee- shirt. I loved when she wore my clothes to bed, and I think she knew it. I changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants, with no shirt.

Finally, Bella returned and we laid together, with my head on her stomach. She played with stay tendrils of my hair as we watched television, and I loved feeling the vibration of her stomach when she laughed at some pointless sitcom.

To be truthful, I was jealous of Emmett and Rosalie. I wanted nothing more to be married to Bella this instant. I felt as if I'd been with her for years.

As cheesy as this is, pure love was pulsing through my veins. I put my chin flat on her stomach so that I was looking up at her.

"I love you" I said. She looked as if she was about to cry and I got worried that I did something wrong, but she grabbed my face and pulled it to hers, locking our lips together. Then, I wrapped her body in my arms.

"I love you too" She informed me before she laid her head on my chest. I reached up to flick the lights off. Bella's eyes were closed, her breathing deep the lighting from the T.V making her skin look transparent, glowing more than it usually does. Her hair was cascading over my arm that was supporting her back and holding her to me. She looked angelic; she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

**BPOV**

"What the hell, Edward!? Have you suddenly turned gay!?" I shouted over the sound of the running water at him. I had woken up to the sound of running water and gotten in the shower to join him.

"No, love, I just don't want to use my one a day! Later we are going to be the maid of honor and the best man at a wedding, and I'm almost positive we are going to need the release more later than we do now." He Explained.

"Forget the bet, and you could get two releases, how about that!?" I tried to put some sense into that gorgeous head of his. Men and their competiveness.

I was going to make it my mission to get Edward to lose the bet, just because he wanted to deprive himself, didn't mean I did. I ran one finger down his chest, stopping at his navel.

"Bella, p-please" he begged through hitched breathing, probably trying to get me to stop. He was staring straight at the opposite wall of the shower.

"Look at me" I commanded, but he wouldn't. "Fine then you can have none a day!" I told him angrily as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my soggy body.

I put on jean shorts and a tee-shirt and went to find Rose and Alice, leaving my hair wet and down.

It didn't take long before I found them in Rosalie and Emmett's room, Emmett was nowhere to be found. The girls where crowding around Alice's blackberry.

"This looks reputable!" Alice exclaimed I looked over her shoulder to see she was on the internet, looking at dress shops on the island.

"Let's go!" Rosalie jumped up from her spot on the bed and hugged me.

OO

We were riding in a white limo after having all our hair and makeup done, heading to go get the dresses from the tailor. It was really amazing that we could get all of this done in such short amount of time.

"Wait! Rose, where this wedding is and what are the decorations!?" I asked nervously.

"Emmett's taking care of it, keep your pants on!" She informed me as she felt the elegant up- doo the hair stylist had done for her.

We dressed ourselves in the back of the tailors shop. The bride's maid dresses were silk, a pale yellow cut right at the knee with spaghetti straps and a scoop neck. Rose was wearing a shear white silk gown that looked like it was made to be draped over her curves. We retreated to the limo with Alice frantic about being late to her brother's wedding and us trying to calm her.

We got out of the limo, and walked onto the soft sanded beach to see a while arch laced with tropical yellow and orange flowers. There where white chairs lined up in front of the Arch and split in the middle, making a make shift aisle. On the far left of the arch there was a native man dressed in the same sand colored suit that the boys where wearing with dread-locks and preparing to play a circular tin drum (having that under the sea sound from The Little Mermaid)

There were unknown natives there, probably invited by Emmett to make it seem like big party. Everyone took their seats and the drummer started playing.

First Alice and Jasper walked down the aisle hand in hand taking their places on either side of the altar. Then, Edward and I linked arms and walked, each step to the pace of the music, parting at the arch and standing next to Alice, in my case, and Jasper, in Edward's.

The music switched to "here comes the bride" and Emmett and Rosalie walked down the aisle together stopping in front of the alter, standing face to face hand in hand. I'd never seen two people look so happy.

A native (priest, I'm guessing) stepped on the other side of the alter, starting the service.

When the vows came up there wasn't a dry eye on the beach.

"Rosalie, there are no words that I could use to describe my love for you" Emmett was looking to the sky, like he was thinking really hard. "Fuck that, look Rosie- I tried to memorize this whole speech for you, but I'm not doing that anymore. I love you, more than anything in the entire world, and I would, and will do anything you ever ask of me, because I want you to be happy; for the rest of our lives together" He brought her hand up to his mouth and places a kiss on her palm. Silent, happy tears were trickling down Roses cheeks.

After the ceremony we walked down the beach to where a tent was set up. It was lit by candle light, and there was a D.J playing music on the north end of the tent. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, participating in the usual wedding festivities, when jasper asked Edward if he could cut in on a dance with me.

"You know the poor bastard wouldn't stop talking about if you where mad at him or not all day?" Jasper told me.

"Really?" I said nonchalantly.

"He really loves you Bella" Jasper took a more serious tone.

"And I really love him" I reassured him. I thought it was a nice gesture of Jasper to look out for his friend.

We chatted in a friendly manner until the song ended and I returned to Edward for a more slow paced song.

"I love you" I said in a sing song voice into his ear

"As I love you" Edward said as he planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay for marriage! **

**Remember to review and tell me your thoughts/ideas!**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

**Hello, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. **

**I want to inform you guys that I'm going to be revising and reposting most of this story, being it was my first and the first few chaps are actually horrendous. **

**This one goes out to the wonderfully talented ****xiiluvyuhhx and you can find her stories here:** **.net/u/1653207/xiiluvyuhhx**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV **

Later that night I found myself on my back completely naked atop our king sized bed with Edward hovering over me, creating a trail of kisses in the valley between my breasts. My hands were clawing at his shoulders through his shirt, trying to push him off of me and stick with my 'none a day' argument, but he was persistent in making sure his lips stayed on my body.

The moans escaping my mouth probably weren't helping my argument.

His hands rolled down the sides of my body, snaking around my lower back until he was cupping my ass in his hands, kneading and grabbing each cheek, while grinding the tell- tale bulge in his pants into my heat.

"Oh….Edward" I moaned and the familiar crooked grin graced my perfect man's face.

I bucked my hips towards his and secured my feet at each side of his waist and wriggled my heals until his pants were at his ankles. His hands left my rear as he ripped open his white button up shirt, the buttons popping off and scattering onto the floor. He shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders.

He mashed his lips to mine with tongue, teeth, and passion. Before I could stop the whirlwind of lust he slammed into me as I cried out. I stopped my resistance; no stupid tiff was worth missing out on mind blowing sex with Edward.

His barbaric grunts matched the rhythm of his thrusts and his head lolled back as his eye lids clamped shut at about the same time that the imaginary spring in my lower stomach was being stretched to its limit, and about to snap back.

I felt myself clamp around his length and the waves of pleasure crashed through my body. His orgasm followed shortly after mine and I was trying to catch my breath. His torso slumped on top of mine, his head moving with every rise and fall of my chest. Edward was still semi erect inside me. He slid his palms under my back and lifted me farther onto the large bed so that he was now laying down on top of me, rather than standing.

"Mmm" I uttered, exhaustedly. He pulled out of me and I sighed at the loss then he pulled the sheets down and he motioned for me to get under them, so I crawled up the bed, let my head sink into the soft pillow, and reached out searching for Edward's body, yearning for the warmth it provided me with. I felt him slip under my arms and pull my body to his.

He placed a feathery light kiss on my head before humming the melody he played for me on the first night I met him, singing me to sleep.

When I woke, my face was burried in the pillow and my palm was slapping various parts of the other side of the bed searching for him, but all I found was a piece of note pad paper that read-

_Bella, _

_I went to breakfast in the main dining room _

_With the new husband. Jasper is with Alice_

_Looking at spa treatments and Rosalie is _

_Still sleeping. _

_Take care of my heart- I've left it with you. _

_Edward._

I ran my index finger across the last line of his neat script before getting up and heading for the shower.

I found Rosalie curled up on the white sofa of the living room and grinning as she gazed out the wall of windows, having a post wedding glow about her.

"So, how's my favorite newlywed?" I smiled.

"Just wonderful" She mirrored my expression before returning her eyes to the glorious view out the window and sighing in contentment.

"You're sure it wasn't too soon Rose? You know how Renee feels about early marriage" I blurted out. I couldn't help myself from ask ing the question that had been in the back of my mid since she agreed to marry Emmett.

She looked Semi offended. "I don't care what Renee thinks about this. I love him, and if she's not okay with that then it sucks for her because even though it's short notice I'm positive about Emmett, and I am _overjoyed_ to Be Rosalie Cullen." She finished as if she had just delivered a business idea to a room of CPAs.

"Well I'm flattered, Rosie" Emmett boomed from the doorway and made his way around the large circular couch to plant an enthusiastic kiss on his wife's lips. Edward sat beside me and kissed my damp hair, inhaling in the process.

"Mmm, strawberry" He whispered. I blushed.

Both couples got into separate conversations about what to do for the day. It looked like we were all branching out until diner, so even though Edward had already eaten, we decided to go to the breakfast buffet so I could eat.

"My mother Elizabeth makes the best blueberry muffins" Edward informed be as I bit into the muffin.

"I don't know, I really love double D's" I raised my eyebrows

"What does bra size have to do with anything right now?"

"No, not boobs, Dunkin' Doughnuts!" I laughed and glanced at our intertwined fingers on the surface of the table.

A little boy and an older looking man approached our booth, holding a camera, pen, and the sports section of a newspaper.

"Are-are you Edward Mason?" The boy asked, intimidated.

"Yes I am" Edward smiled politely

"Would you sign this for me, ple-"

"And can we get a picture, too, we're big fans Mr. Mason" The man cut him off.

The little boy handed Edward the front page of the paper which showed a picture of a Edward swinging a bat.

Edward on the front page of the paper?

He scrawled out his signature, which just looked like a bunch of fancy loop-da-loops and the stood up next to the middle aged man, smiling for the camera as the young boy took the photo.

"So is this here your girlfriend?" The Man asked.

"Yes she is" Edward remained polite even though I could tell from his eyes he was getting annoyed by the nosey fan.

It made my heart go all warm and tingly inside when he called me his girlfriend.

They bid their goodbyes and thanked Edward for his time.

"Do people do that a lot?" I asked once the pair had left.

"A moderate amount of times. I just got signed to the Seattle Mariners and my agent says I'm going to be as popular as Jeter." He said, not bragging, just telling me nonchalantly.

"that's really exciting!" I tried to sound genuinely happy for him, but how could I be happy when he was a major league base ball player, this is probably going to be the only week I see him for the rest of the year.

"It's not as bad as you think… When I'm in Seattle I'll be with you all the time. You live in Forks, and I'm currently staying with Jasper's family as I look for apartments in Seattle, in forks, so there is nothing to worry about. ." He saw through my faux emotion.

" And I have a medical degree, so if baseball gets to be too much, I could always be a doctor" He said like it was not big deal. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open in disbelief.

Would he seriously give up being a sports star for _me_?

"What?" He asked for the explanation behind my expression.

"You would really give up being a sports star for _me_?" I spoke my mind.

"I would do anything for _you_" I felt like he was feeding me a line.

"I really wouldn't want you to do that" I reassured him.

"Well we don't have to make any decisions now, love" He soothed

I finished my breakfast and we walked, hand in hand, to the pool deck. Edward already had his bathing suit on and I insisted that he sit back and relax for a minute instead of coming with me to get mine.

As I was down the narrow hallway to our luxury room I got stopped by the middle aged man who we saw at breakfast.

" Miss…" He waited for me to tell him my name.

"Bella Swan." I informed him, putting a hand out for him to shake.

"Look I don't want to start any trouble, but Mr. Mason Claimed you're his girlfriend, so I think you should have a look at this" He said cautiously as he pulled and unrolled a tabloid magazine from his back pocket. The headlines read-

**Rising Sports Star Edward Mason Getting Cozy With Model Tanya Denali! **

My throat was instantly dry.

_It's just a gossip magazine. _

I tried to remind myself.

" do you mind if I take this to show Edward, I'm sure he'll laugh!" I coughed out a laugh. The man agreed and I hurried off to the room. Fiercely shoving my key card into the door and throwing the heavy door open with all the strength that I had. I smacked the magazine on top of the grand piano, and then turned myself around to Jasper and Alice who were stunned by my angry manner.

Jasper nodded and motioned for me to give him the magazine.

He studied the cover and then flipped through half of the magazine before he stopped at a page and his eyes darted back and forth among the column. I plopped down next to him, clutching my knees to my chest, my eyes coated with so much moisture It was to blurry to see over his shoulder.

Then, he started to laugh.

"Bella, Edward is not currently involved with Tanya Denali" He quoted the tabloid as he put an arm around my shoulders. "And, this so called inside source has no idea what the hell they're talking about." He continued. "Therefore- you have absolutely nothing to worry about." He reassured me.

I heard the front door click open and I felt the shift of weight on the couch.

"Find your bathing suit yet?" He said into my neck as he hugged me close to him.

"No, but I found this." I handed him the magazine. He flipped through it and shook his head.

" Are you mad?"

" No" It was a very solemn conversation, fragile in a way. I felt like he was talking to me carefully as if I was a small child and if he said the wrong thing I would throw a temper tantrum.

"One time, Bella; they must have snapped shots of me leaving her house." He defended himself.

" You don't have to explain yourself, I just wasn't sure for a second." I said, ashamed that I would ever think that of him. " It's so crazy, all of a sudden you're this big time celebrity." I said semi amused.

"You really thought I'd do that to you?" He asked calmly.

"Maybe" I shrugged. I didn't notice that Alice and Jasper had left.

"Well I wouldn't, alright?!" His shout echoed through the main room. The tension between us was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face, calm him and make everything okay again.

All this over a stupid magazine article in less than an hour. I was severely overwhelmed.

It was silent for a long while.

" We don't even know each other, and we are saying how much we love one another." He snorted.

"What are you talking about" I whispered in horror.

_He didn't love me now? This was just some big joke to him?_

"This dumb magazine that isn't even true is starting a hell of a lot of problems!" I yelled.

"You thought I would lie to you like that !" His volume topped mine by far.

"You know what you're right! Maybe we don't know each other because this is _surely_ not the Edward Mason I know!" The tears spilled over my cheeks now. He stood and stalked out the door, making the entire room shake when he slammed it. And then the sobs overtook me. Alice ran to me and held me as a rocked out my cries. Jasper brought me tissues from the bathroom.

The tears subsided and Alice took me into the bedroom to clean me up. She ran a bath and dragged a cold damp wash cloth over my face which helped bring down the swelling around my eyes.

"I gave him my virginity, Alice" I looked up at her helplessly.

" I would have warned you if I thought he was a bad guy, because he really isn't. It's just a rough patch sweetheart; everything will work itself out" She soothed me as she placed the wash cloth over my eyes.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel right now. Everything was so at ease this morning and then this whole famous Edward business took over" I vented

"I don't know him and I thought I was in love with him" I whispered, horrified as I was to begin with.

I couldn't trust myself anymore. How did I not see this coming? I thought he was better than this, that he had more class, was more sophisticated.

Then, the anger took over.

I dunked my head under the water and screamed the loudest scream I could muster, thankful that Alice couldn't hear it from above the surface.

"Alice, could I have a few minutes alone." I asked after I had re- dressed myself in a too big tee shirt and shorts.

"Of course" She smiled kindly and placed a light hand on my cheek before she flitted out the door.

I started with the draws of the dresser, yanking the knobs until the draws popped out and clothes flung everywhere. Then I kicked the piece of furniture with all the force I had and sharp, shooting pain echoed through my body.

I screamed out in pain. It felt like someone was continuously throwing rocks at my foot.

Alice ran in to see me clutching the dresser and standing on only my left foot.

"Oh my God Bella, what the hell did you do!?"

I bit my lip and snapped my eyes closed, making every effort not to cry.

"Jasper!" Alice called, her voice laced with worry. Not a second later, Jasper ran in his eyes flashed to Alice, then to me. He latched one arm under mine and helped me hobble over to the bed.

Alice Reached for the phone and I heard the muffled voice of someone on the other end and Alice's murmurs of agreement.

About ten minutes later a familiar face entered the room. Bearing a smile and a wheelchair.

"Nice to see you again Miss Swan." Jacob greeted before scooping me up and placing me in the wheelchair.

"You too Jacob" I muttered politely.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"She had a brawl with the dresser" Jasper informed "The Dresser won" He stated, holding back laughter.

Jacob chuckled freely before he wheeled me out of the suite. I buried my face into my hands feigning the embarrassment of being in a wheel chair.

"Can't I just hop? It's really not that bad!" I protested.

"Oh come on, your foot is probably broken. Five minutes in a wheel chair isn't going to kill you." He said.

"it might." I muttered under my breath.

He laughed.

"Well, here we are Miss Swan" he said as he opened the door to the infirmary

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Well, Bella, I hope you're foot is okay. If you need me I'm usually at the main desk" He left me with a reassuring smile.

I was in a small white room with a cot and a small counter. I felt like I was in a mental hospital. I was trying my hardest to think of anything else but _him_.

My attempts failed and all ended up doing was thinking of Edward and his abrupt popularity.

At that moment the door flew open and a frantic Edward scooped me up into his arms and planted a kiss on my lips. I made sure my lips were motionless, so it felt like he was kissing a statue.

Once he stopped and placed me back into the wheelchair I gave him the dirtiest look I could twist my facial features into.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I.. uh… Alice told me you where here, so I came. I was worried" He ran his hand through his unruly locks self-consciously.

"why?" I demanded. Why would he come? He didn't love me, he didn't care. I cringed at my own thoughts.

"Because… I don't know. Look, I'm sorry. The thing in the magazine happened one time. I'm not exclusive with Tanya or anything like that." He explained calmly.

"But you're right." I stated "We don't even know eachother. I don't know what you like in your coffee, what you favorite color is, what music you like, what you were like when you were a kid" I continued.

"I like my coffee black, my favorite color is green, I like mostly every kind of music except for pop, and I was a charmer as a child. I sweet talked my way out of everything." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered

"I meant none of it." He locked my fingers with his.

"I was ashamed that I even thought that you would lie to me; I didn't know. I was confused." I explained myself.

"I know. My temper got the best of me." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"We should take it slow this time around, really get to know each other before we're sure we're head over heels" I smiled hopefully at him.

"It sounds like a perfect plan." He smiled back and I squeezed his hand.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Damn, Bella's vicious. **

**I was going to make them be fighting until the cruise was over, but then I decided against it. **

**Please, please, please review! **

**Happy Summer. **


	14. READ ME AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello Everyone! **

**I just wanted to let you know NWY is going to be taken off Fanfiction for a bit, because honestly I cower at my lack of writing skills when I first started writing on here. **

**When it's re-posted you can just start from the last chapter, no major changes will be instilled in the plot. **

**Keep on reading, please! **

**BMB**


	15. Chapter 15

**I realize I'm not the nicest person in the world for making the few of you that read this mess of words wait since summer time for an update. **

**Well, happy holidays and New Year and all that jazz. **

**I was inspired to start up again due to Luvluvv's kind review so thank you dear; my readers owe it all to you. **

**Enjoy!**

**__________**

**? POV **

My joints locked in place and my eyes widened as I zeroed in on the little plus sign on the stick that I had just relieved myself on.

Three busloads of questions occupied my mind. The main one being- _what should I do now?_

I chucked the little pee-stick in the tin garbage can, washed my hands and shoved all my worries to the back of my mind until I could find a better time to deal with things.

**BPOV**

The group was paired off with their significant others as we paraded off the ship onto another tropical island.

We took a picture with a guy dressed in a cheesy dolphin suit and watched Emmett almost throw Rosalie off the dock and into the clear blue water, but of course one death glare from his lovely wife and he whimpered his apologies like a little puppy after being scolded.

We decided on a place to meet for lunch and went off in twos to explore the island.

__

As Edward and I walked upon cobble stone paths through town we turned into a little park where a local was shaking maracas and singing for some spare change from passing patrons.

"want to make a deal, hot shot?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge at Edward.

"and what would that deal entail my dear?" He answered slyly.

"if you go over there" I pointed to a palm tree far away from the local " and successfully attract more of a crowd than that guy" I motioned toward the entertaining maraca man "I will … I'll get you a special treat!" Special treat sounded lame but it was really the only prize I could come up with at the moment.

"You're on. Prepare to bare special treats in my direction Isabella" I rolled my eyes at the way he used my full name.

The bronze haired man walked over to a group of local kids and started up a conversation with them.

"No cheating!" I hollered. He waved my accusation away.

He headed back over to his assigned palm tree and started up "Give me a beat!" and the children started beat boxing at a surprising rate.

"Pain make you retaliate  
Swang to crack yo chest blade  
Hangin' with the best dates  
Slang and get they neck played  
Game is what yo test gave  
Blang and take hoes and smoke hay  
Niggas what they call us…"

Edward slurred, and if you didn't know him you would have thought he was an actual rapper. My mouth hung open in shock as he continued to spew out the raunchy rhymes.

"Triggers is how we boss hog  
Drugs is what we left with  
Slugs will bring yo death quick  
Knucks will get you swollen up  
Tricks will get you dick sick  
Clinton gonna see impeachment  
For freaks he try'na creep with  
Busters never last long…"

He finished and as if he was in a concert hall the people around him clapped and threw silver coins at him.

He bowed and made his way over to me looping one arm around my waist and leading us out of the park, taking none of the change that was tossed his way.

"I think I deserve some special treats." He stated

"You'll be the first one to know when I think of what these special treats should be" I said before kissing his cheek.

__

It was late afternoon when we made our way back to the ship and I told Edward I'd meet him on the balcony outside our room and ran ahead of him and tripped up the stairs, temporarily forgetting about my sprained foot.

And He carried me up to our room from there as I played with his messy hair and he kissed my nose as if I was a child and I loved the innocence.

**EPOV**

I set her down and she pulled her shirt off to reveal a midnight blue string bikini top and looked over her shoulder to wink at me before swinging open the French doors and disappearing up the steps to our roof top terrace.

I went into the bathroom to wash off my face and noticed the familiar purple stick at the top of the pile in the garbage can.

My heart was beating ten times its speed as I reached into the can to get a closer look at the pregnancy test.

And there it was. The intimidating plus sign that stared me in the face.

_(Flashback)_

_I stroked her hair trying to be as supportive as possible in a situation like this._

_I stared at the test as if it was a death sentence and Lauren looked at it like it was the Holy Grail._

"_I… I don't know what to say Lauren." I stuttered_

"_Don't say anything Ed, we're having a baby together" she turned to me with moist eyes and a wide grin. _

"_I'm sorry I'm not ready for this…' _

"_The hell you're not!" her voice was raised now. _

"_Lauren, you can't force a child on me!" _

"_But I can have the baby, without your permission!" she screamed_

"_Wouldn't you rather have a child when we're married and ready?" I said even though I knew I would never, even under the worst conditions, marry her._

"_Why pass up this blessing, Eddy?" I cringed at the nickname she had given me. _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index fingers before I sauntered out of the room. _

_Two months after the incident I called her and she said she was keeping the baby weather I was involved in its life or not._

_She had told me it was a boy; she was going to name it after me. _

_My heart was pulling in so many directions I thought it might burst from my chest. _

_I said I'd have to think of what I was going to do. I didn't not want to be in my sons life I just wished that his life wasn't going to begin so soon. _

_Three weeks later I was about to call Lauren and tell her I wanted to be in my child's life I got a call from Lauren's mother in hysterics. I remember down to the sounds of Mrs. Mallory's sobs exactly what was said in that conversation. _

"_Edward, this is Laurens mother" I could tell from her tone of voice that she was holding back tears. _

"_Hello, what can I do for you Mrs. Mallory?" I said politely keeping the worry out of my voice. _

"_Lauren got into an accident" she let her cries free. _

"_Well where is she now" I feared the answer to my question. _

"_She's…gone" and her sobs were quiet now, and I could picture Lauren's mother with tears rolling down her face._

"_And my son?" I asked calmly_

"_Son? There were no little boys- oh. Oh my God. She hadn't told us she was pregnant" and the sobs blared through the receiver._

"_Mrs. Mallory please call me if you need anything." I had said after what seemed like an eternity of crying. And then I hung up. _

_My unborn child and his mother. Gone. _

The suppressed memory ripped through my brain. I stormed out of the room and off the ship, needing to escape and clear my mind.

I walked on the cobble stone path that Bella and I had walked across earlier in the day and passed the park where I had put on my little show to a thin patch of beach where I sat and let my fingers grip the sand as if I was trying to hang on to reality.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for longer than I had thought because I saw our cruise ship sail by my little patch of beach and instantly went into a panic.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself.

**BPOV**

I walked back into our room and called for Edward. He hadn't come up to the balcony yet.

I imagined his saying something like "I'll be right there, love" but there was no answer.

I knocked on the bathroom door and opened it, only to find a positive pregnancy test and no Edward.

I grabbed the test and ran out of our room.

"Has anyone seen Edward?!" I hollered.

"Edward!?" I yelled out once more.

"What's up Hun?" Alice called from her room.

"I found this in our bathroom" I waved the purple stick in the air "and I was wondering who the fuck put this there and where the hell Edward was."

"Alright, calm down, was he in the room with you within the last half hour?" she asked with worried eyes.

"Yes… we were going on the terrace and he told me he'd meet me up there and then he never came up" I explained.

"What's up home skillets?" Emmett greeted us. "Whoa! Who's got buns in the oven!?" he grabbed the pregnancy test.

"We don't know" we said in unison. Emmett put his hand under his chin and pondered this for a moment.

"well where was this thingy" he motioned toward the test.

"In my bathroom" I answered

"Oh shit." He said his eyes were frantic and he was suddenly calling the front desk telling them to go on a mass search for Edward Mason.

"Emmett, tell me what's going on!" I yelled

"I don't know if Edward wants me tell you this… but I think I have to" so from there Alice left the great room, in respect for Edwards privacy, and Emmett and I sat on the white couch and he explained to me that Edward used to be involved with a girl named Lauren and she died carrying his unborn son.

I was in a daze, it felt like the entire world was spinning around me.

"And he thought I was pregnant and went into a panic." I whispered to myself and my heart hurt for Edward and Lauren Mallory, even though I had no idea who she was. She must have been a nice girl for Edward to have almost had a child with her.

"Well who's was it then?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It was mine" Alice said solemnly as she stepped into the room.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Alice spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a mess I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want to tell anyone and I- I…" She rambled until she ran out of words and tears poured over her eyelids.

I opened my arms to my best friend and I ran my hands across her back in a soothing pattern.

"We should find him" she choked out.

And as if on que the phone rang.

"Ms. Swan?" The women's voice addressed me on the other side of the phone.

"This is she."

"One of the ships staff will be at your suite momentarily to escort you to the helicopter pad at the port side of the ship to greet Mr. Mason, he's requested you be there when he boards the ship"

I was speechless.

_Boards the ship? Isn't he supposed to already be on the ship?_

"Sure." I answered lamely

I ran to change into one of Edward's t- shirts so it would fit like a dress. And when I left our room Jacob was in the great room chatting with Emmett.

Before I left I looked at Alice curled up on the couch. She looked empty, like a porcelain doll. I kissed her on the cheek and flashed her and understanding smile, and she smiled but here eyes weren't in it.

__

"Tense vibes in there Bella." Jacob stated to me in the elevator.

I nodded, not in the mood to talk.

He didn't speak again until we were on the helicopter pad, my hair was blowing all around my face as the helicopter approached the ship.

Jacob handed me a hair tie "I used to have long hair, too" he smiled.

I secured my hair into a messy bun atop my head and looked up at the helicopter searching for signs of bronze hair and green eyes.

He finally stepped out of the copter and sulked over to me, enveloping me in his arms.

"I'm terribly sorry" He whispered, and made goose-bumps arise across my skin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked the hair at the name of his neck.

"Me, too" I said.

"For what?" His brows knit together in confusion.

"It wasn't mine, I'm not pregnant" I was avoiding the Lauren subject for the moment.

"who's was it then?"

"Alice's." I stated simply.

He stared at the horizon blankly.

"why are you sorry though." He asked finally.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Lauren, and I'm sorry you thought it was me." I answered, but I felt like there was still more to say even though I stopped.

He released me and gripped my hand and we walked back to our room.

"Did you love her?" I asked much later when we were eating grilled cheese sandwiched from room service.

"No, but her death… it was like forgetting the words to your favorite song- you just can't believe it, but I try not to think about it. It's just something that triggers and untouchable emotion inside me."

And that was the last we spoke of the subject.

We ended the night in butterfly kisses and sweet dreams, washing away the events of the day.

And I dreamt of nothing at all; a perfect and peaceful sleep.

The kind of eternal rest I wished for Lauren Mallory.


	16. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone- my best friends school is in a vans shoe competition and she need votes! Go to /customculture and vote for plainview! Ipod touches computers and phones count as one vote per device please vote and spread the word!!!**


End file.
